Hard to live without you
by InfamousRed
Summary: Hitomi has returned to Gaea thanks to her beloved, Van. Allen still has feelings for her even if it was all done by a stupid machine, and Dilandau has returned. The adventure starts, don't miss it! Rated R for sexual content and language, enjoy .
1. Chapter 1: The Wing Goddess Returns

Hard to live without you

Chapter 1: The Wing Goddess Returns

It was nearly 3 years after the war on Gaea and everyone had returned to their normal lives; except for one. A silent king sat before his window at the Mystic Moon; the place where a young girl had fallen from the sky. Van Fanel had fallen in love with the Wing Goddess. It wasn't easy for him; all he could think about was her. When they had first met, he was battling a dragon for its heart. He remembered his actions towards her. How rude he had been, the cruelty he threw her way. Thinking of those days made him realize how horrible he felt for the way he had treated her all those times.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant that she had given him, clutching it tightly as if someone were to steal it at that moment. He wondered if it would be possible for him to once again gaze upon her. Look deeply into her eyes, run his fingers through her short, blonde hair. As he looked down into his palm, his thoughts began to wonder. What is she up to this second? Is she still running for her track team? Or perhaps, she had forgotten him? A simple knock at the door startled him, making him shove the memory back into his pocket.

"Yes?" the word flew out of Van's mouth without though. He stepped away from the window and took a seat at his desk, awaiting his duties, "Come in." He watched the handle turn and the hard, wooden door open gently. It was Allen Schezar, once a Knight of Asturia and soon became a knight of Fanelia a little over 2 years ago. He walked as if he had become hollow, bowing before his king before standing before him. The Allen from 3 years ago had disappeared and in his place stood a man, completely different. Van looked up at him, as if asking him to speak.

"Your highness, my sister... she has become-" Van's eyes became wide, curious as to what news Allen brings to his table, "Dilandau is... back." Van stood up, his wide eyes becoming angry and confused. His hand still in his pocket, gripping the pendant tightly.

"This can't be… How could you have let this happen, Allen? I thought the treatments from the healers were helping your sister out. What happened?" demanded the king. Allen away from him, down at the ground and let out a heavy sigh. It was full of pain, sorrow and not all about his sister and what was currently happening.

"Forgive me, Van. I will try my best to find Dilandau and contain my sister from ever letting him out. It is my responsibility..." Allen trailed off when he heard Van pray, "Van? Are you praying?"

Van's eyes shot up, looking at Allen and slowly, he revealed his intentions. The pendant. Allen's eyes shifted some, as if someone were spying on them. He watched the pendant, as if hypnotized by its beautiful, pink glow. Was Van praying for the return of her, the return of Hitomi? Allen shook the thought out of his head, trying to forget about her and the innocence that danced around her. He couldn't help but remember the day they had shared that passionate kiss on the bridge. Never had he felt something so wonderful in his life, it was nothing compared to Princess Millerna.

"Allen?" his thoughts faded away and he looked towards Van. The pendant had become radiant; the beams of lighting becoming brighter. Did Van's praying work? Is it possible that Hitomi might just… return? Allen took a step back, shielding his eyes and the king did as well. Van and Allen didn't notice, nor did they take the time to realize, but a beam shot down from the Mystic Moon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hitomi, as she fell from the sky into a tree. She could hear every branch crack and break as she hit it. Desperately, she tried to grab onto one of the branches to stop her decent, but it was too late, "OW!" Her back hit the ground hard and she just lay there, allowing her mind to process what had just happened. When a few minutes had pass, she sat up with a few groans escaping her mouth and she looked around.

"What on earth is going on here?" she said as she forced herself to her feet, holding onto her left arm. It was full of cuts from the branches, along with her legs and the clothes on her body. Suddenly, she froze and her eyes grew wide with shock, "I don't think I'm in Japan anymore… I must be in… Gaea." Her voice trailed off and she felt a surge of emotions race through her body. She was happy, but upset she had been caught during her school hours. Hitomi dusted off her skirt and began to make her way out of the woods when she heard rustling coming from a bush. As she turned to the bush towards the bush, she stopped, frightened by the sight of what had emerged from behind the leaves.

Merle came running down the hallways of the palace, nearly knocking over the maids who we're doing their best not to drop vases and paintings. She had something important between her kitty-like lips.

"Lord Van! Lord Van!" she shouted, heading towards the royal chambers. She didn't thinking twice before jumping over Allen, causing him to bump into a maid, "Sorry Allen!" Van could hear Merle coming and quickly flung the door open. The young cat girl bounced in, turning to him.

"What is with all the yelling? And what have I told you about knocking people over?" Van asked, Merle walked over to him, not saying a single word and took his hand. She opened it, placing what she had been carrying. Blinking, Van opened his hand and looked at a piece of bloody cloth full of grass and dirt stains, "What, may I ask, is this?"

"It's Hitomi's," she whispered. Van's eyes widened and he looked at Merle. Was this some kind of joke? Merle nodded, "I found it while picking acorns. I sniffed it, like I do ALMOST everything and yes. Van… It's her." Van turned and dashed out of the room heading towards the stables. If Merle was lying, she was going to be one dead feline. But what if it was true? What if Merle wasn't lying? Van vanished off into the forest where Merle spent most of her time.

As Van raced through the forest, stopping at the sight of broken branches. He looked up at the mess within the tree. This is where she must of fell. As he continued to examine the area, he looking down and noticed small puddles of blood. He knelt down, taking in his surroundings and there, only a few steps from him was a sheet of paper. It was folded nicely, with his name on it: To his highness, the Lord Van Fanel of Fanelia. Van picked it up and began reading it. As he finished the note left for him, he clutched it tightly, crumbling it in fury. His body trembling with anger and fear. Dilandau was here. Van screamed in rage and ran back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Impure Actions

Chapter 2: Impure actions  
  
It was a long night, and things weren't going as planned. Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and sat up quickly to find herself in a hard, cold cell. She tried to move her hands, but noticed her wrists were shackled. Her body felt rather weak, she had taken a hard fall and not just that, she was also beaten. She couldn't really remember what had happened, all she could see was an evil grin, and just then, the door to her cell opened and there stood Dilandau. Her body froze.  
His purple eyes stared down at her, grinning sickly. Everything had came back to Hitomi, hitting her hard. Before she had the chance to go see Van, he had come out of the bushes and smacked her to the point of death. Thank the gods he didn't kill her. Hitomi began to ask herself why he hadn't killed her then, was he going to kill her now? Her body shifted back a bit, not wanting to death so soon.  
"You can't run from me, my dear," he had broken the silence, "You're mine to toy with for as long as I want, or at least till Van comes to get you." He walked over to her, causing her to fall back. Dilandau watched her, simply smirking. Hitomi could feel her body shake, face to face with the devil himself. Dilandau turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him, not forgetting to lock it tight. Hitomi let out a breath, she was completely nervous and didn't want to show it, especially not to him.  
"Van... where are you?" she asked to nobody, only to herself. There was a wicked laugh from behind the door and she shut her mouth, knowing that Dilandau had heard her. She leaned back against the wall in the small cell, holding back her tears. Van, please come, she thought to herself.  
  
*  
  
Things have been very rough on Van lately, but he wasn't going to let anything like Dilandau make him anymore upset then he already was. Van had gotten himself ready, as did Allen and his dear, Crusade. He didn't see reason to bring out all the soldiers to find Hitomi, he could do it on his own. Merle pouted, not wanting Van to go off to find that wretched girl.  
"-But Lord Van! I'm sure nothing happened to her!" she complained, " Why don't you just let it go!" Van's gaze turned, it was cold and cruel, sending chills up Merle's spine. She shut up then and didn't speak another word, nor did she have the heart to complain. Van turned his back to her and walked out onto the balcony, waiting for Allen, just... waiting.  
  
*  
  
As the hours flew by, Dilandau stared out the window from his seat. He knew Van wouldn't be able to find him this time for he had a new hideout, hidden deep within the mountains. He sipped from his wine glass slowly, taking in it's taste. It had been so long since he had been able to drink wine, as well as eating. He put his glass down and began to think. Why didn't the girl have that strange pendant around her neck? Could it be that she doesn't have it anymore, but how did she return to Gaea? He closed his eyes and simply grinned, Van must have it, he thought.  
He looked out the window and off towards the right, he admired the tower, grinning. That's where he was keeping her, safe and sound from anybody's grasp. As he looked at the tower, he had begun to think, like always, but in a more different way. Maybe he could make the pendant not work for Van, or anybody at that matter, but how? He sat up, maybe if I found a way to make the girl impure, he thought. That must be the way, she was a virgin, maybe if her body was impure the pendant would be useless. He stood and poured himself some more wine, suddenly chuckling.  
He drank down the wine he had poured himself, wiping his lips gently, than walking out of his chambers and towards the tower he was admiring so. He would take her into his chambers and defile her pure body, as he reached the steps which would take him to the cell she was in, he grinned. He had never touched a woman before in that way, this would be his first, had to make it special. He shook away the thought and began to walk up the steps, licking his sinister lips.  
  
*  
  
As Allen came with the Crusade, Van was already on his way to it, when he realized something. Where was Dilandau keeping Hitomi? He pulled out the pendant and looked at it, clutching it tightly between his strong hand.  
"Please help me find her, she's important..." he whispered, his eyes closed, and talking to the pendant as if it were a person and not another useless object. He raced over to the ladder going up into the Crusade and took off, Merle behind him, not wanting to miss out on another adventure. As Van got inside he headed for the deck, Merle simply followed.  
"Where to your highness?" asked Allen as Van entered and stood besides him. Van took out the pendant and concentrated only on Hitomi, he let it drop, holding onto the string. It began to move into a small circle and then pointed towards the east, Van pointed that way and Allen nodded, giving orders to his men. To the east, thought Van, that's near the mountains, that must be where Dilandau is keeping her! "Van, are you truly sure she's here... you know, That she truly has returned to Gaea?"  
"I asked the pendant to find Hitomi, if it's pointing somewhere, than that means she's here," replied Van, looking up at Allen. That's when Van noticed, Allen was truly in love with Hitomi.  
  
*  
  
"Let go of me!" screamed Hitomi, she was being dragged down the steps by Dilandau. She couldn't really hit him, for her hand's were shackled together tightly. She began to kick and scream at him, only to get slapped. He had tried to reason with her, but she had become smart in dropping her whole weight on the ground, but then it made her stupid, because all he had to do was drag her ass. When he finally reached his chambers, he threw her in, causing her to stumble and hit the floor.  
"Get up," he said. Hitomi got up slowly, getting into a fighting stance, something she learned from Van. Dilandau chuckled and walked towards her, causing her to step back slowly, at his pace. He pushed her against the bed, grinning. Hitomi's green eyes became two huge pools, suddenly scared and showing Dilandau her fear of him.  
"NO!" Hitomi screamed just as Dilandau held her arms back roughly and lifting up her skirt. Hitomi began to kick, and struggled, causing Dilandau to laugh as she squirmed beneath him, "NO! STOP!" Her legs were something Dilandau didn't take into consideration, but when she kicked him in the stomach, he just about had it. He held her legs down and literally ripped her panties down the middle. She was still struggling within his strong hold.  
"Resist all you want, but I will take your virginity!" he shouted, and with that he was already undoing his pants. Hitomi saw him getting ready and she struggled twice as hard. Her screams for help were completely useless, nobody in this beat-up, old castle would help her because they were under Dilandau's rule and Van wasn't there to help her in her time of need. Hitomi continued to resist Dilandau, but it was no use. He was already over her, spreading her legs and just as she was about to kick, he rammed himself into her body. Hitomi's eyes widened, her body arching and screaming to the top of her lungs.  
He kept thrusting into her, letting go of her tied-up wrists. She tried to push him off, and still no use, he was way stronger then her. Her body began to trembled and all she could do was scream and squirm. She felt her body become weak to his touch, as he continued to thrust into her, she thought of Van. Forgive me, she thought as tears emerged from her eyes, crying for the first time before Dilandau. He grinned at the lovely tears and licked at one, when he released himself into her, he pulled out and adjusted his pants. Her body lay there limp, trembling.  
Dilandau was pleased, he had completed his plan upon making her impure, he enjoyed the sweet screams she had forced out of her mouth. He stood and touched her lips with two fingers, smirking at how hard she was trembling. She was quite beautiful, although he didn't feel anything for her emotionally. Van won't even look at her for what I've done, he thought, I'll continued toying with her until I am tired of her impure body.  
  
*  
  
As they reached the mountains, a huge fog lifted making Allen order for the lights, so that they can see without crashing.  
"What's wrong with this thing?!" shouted Van, shaking the pendant. It's glow had stopped and it swung limply. Allen looked at Hitomi's pendant and then at Van. Without the pendant they weren't going to be able to find her, "Damn it!"  
"Van, maybe something happened to Hitomi," Allen said suddenly. Van looked up at him, still holding the pendant, "Maybe she returned to the Mystic Moon."  
"NO! I didn't wish for Hitomi to return to her world, I asked for this damn thing to lead us to her! Something else must have happened to her!" Van shouted with rage. Merle bounced in and looked at Van, one of the crew members had filled her in on their situation.  
"Maybe Dilandau killed her..." she said, as her words flew out Van turned to her and grabbed her, shaking her violently.  
"No... NO! Dilandau couldn't have killed her! Why would he give me this damn note saying he kidnapped her! He wants me to go there for her to get his revenge!" Allen grabbed Van, releasing Merle from him before he did anything else to her. Merle stepped away from Van, away from reaching distance that is. Allen took the pendant from and examined it carefully, there was a faint glow coming from it.  
"Van's right, besides she's still alive. I can feel it," he handed the pendant back to Van and turned his back to them, giving out more orders, "Continue to the East!" Van became sane and held the pendant close to his heart, wanting nothing more but to find Hitomi and tell her how he felt. 


	3. Chapter 3: Don't look at me!

Chapter 3: Don't look at me  
  
Things had gone off badly since Hitomi returned to Gaea. She was only a few steps away from Van when Dilandau had kidnapped her, not only that, but on the second day of being there, he had raped her. When he had finished with her, he left her alone, a trembling, weak figure on a soft bed. She forced her body to sit up, only causing her to groan at her beatings and the quick shaking of her legs. Her eyes roamed around the room, then stopped on the window, her thoughts drifted towards Van and the others. She didn't have a chance to see them, nor did she think she would live to see them again.  
Tears formed before her green eyes, rolling down her bruised cheeks. She leaned over some and held herself the best she could with her tied-up hands, rocking herself slowly. Back and forth, back and forth. She looked up to see the door open slowly, she bit her bottom lip, hoping it wasn't him. Letting out a sigh of relief, knowing that it was only the servant bringing her a tray of food and disappearing behind the door quickly. Unable to move, Hitomi felt her whole body give out and she fell back on the bed.  
She was exhausted, and that tray of food might bring back some of her strength, the only problem was, she couldn't get up. She wept again, feeling her stomach growl for not eating. As she thought to herself, the door opened once more, she ignored it thinking that it was the servant again. Wrong. Something grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards the edge of the bed, she looked up and saw Dilandau. She swallowed hard, knowing she didn't have the strength to deal with him again. Her eyes closed tight, biting her lips.  
Suddenly, he sat her up with a small table before her with that tray of food. Her eyes widened, thinking that maybe someone had hit him on the head quite a few times, maybe double that. He had untied her hands so that she would be able to eat more comfortable, and walked away from her towards the door. She watched him, curiously and as he reached for the doorknob, he stopped.  
"Don't go thinking I've become soft... when you regain your strength, I'll be back for your body," he could hear her nervous breathing, the sound of her heart beating rapidly at his words. He turned to her, grinning sickly as always, making her look away from him. With that, he walked out closing the door behind him, locking it. Hitomi took a deep breath and then let it all out. Someone save me, she thought. She didn't want to recover her strength to know that he would violate her again, but she was hungry and all she could do was eat everything on that damn tray. She drank down the water that was given to her as well, never having felt so thankful in her life for having food, even if it tasted horrible.  
Pushing the tray away, she crawled onto the bed and laid down on it, tired. She wanted to fight off the sleep, but couldn't, because before you know it, she let it win. Her eyes were shut and she was sleeping as if she were in heaven, although it wasn't because Dilandau was Satan. In her eyes at least. She dreamed of peaceful things, things that had nothing to do with the hell she was in.  
"Van... Allen..." she whispered in her sleep, Dilandau stood at the door, watching her sleep, hearing her talk in her sleep. He smirked, and than his purple eyes narrowed at the name of Van. He had so wished he could smack her for saying such things, and then he thought up a punishment for everytime she mentioned his name before her, "...Dilandau."  
He looked up, he train of thought had been broken by hearing his name. Was she dreaming of him, and why? He swallowed, never knowing anybody to dream of him, unless it was some sort of nightmare. This was no nightmare, the girl was sleeping peacefully. He ran out of the room, slamming it shut and breathing hard. What was this sudden emotion running through his blood, his veins, his very soul? He cursed at himself, and tried to forget what she had said. He wasn't going to let this woman get to him, he wasn't going to let her make him a soft, weak person with feelings of the sort. He locked the door to the room and walked down the steps, shaking the thoughts out of his mind.  
  
*  
  
Night had come quickly, Van sat in his room aboard the Crusade looking out the window. He hadn't slept since they went out to look for Hitomi, and he didn't want to rest till her found her, safe and sound. When he was with her, he felt he could be true to himself, even if he had hidden it from her. Since he found out that he had loved Hitomi from the day that she and Allen had kissed, he couldn't stop thinking. He wanted to claim those lips, claim her body, heart and soul for that matter. He wanted her to himself.  
Feeling selfish for his thought, he lightly banged his head against the wall. Merle walked in and jumped onto Van, trying to make him feel better. Van looked at Merle and pushed her off him, not in the mood for her games.  
"Van, why don't you just forget her! You have me, I never left you and I never think of leaving your side!" Merle said, she was kneeling on the floor, cocking her head to try and look under Van's bangs. He got off the bed and looked down at Merle with cold, red eyes.  
"Merle... I will never see you as nothing more then a childhood friend," he began, he than grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her towards the door, "I don't want to talk to you until Hitomi is safe in my arms, GET OUT!" With that he pushed her out the door and closed it, putting a chair up against it. He was tired of her, tired of hearing those words coming out of her mouth. All he wanted was Hitomi, not just that, away from Dilandau. Hitomi, he thought and returned to the bed, looking out the window once more.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi's eyes opened wide, it was almost midnight and she thought someone was calling out to her. She sat up and looked around the room, then got up slowly. She was happy to be able to get up and walk around, all she could do now was plan. Plan a way to get out of this infernal dungeon and return to Fanelia. As she began to plan, the door opened, her body shifted to see Dilandau. Before she could get the nerve to run past him and out the door, he was already coming at her.  
Grabbing her wrists and pushing her against the hard, cold wall. Her eyes closed and she moved her head some, he leaned his lips towards her ear and whispered:  
"I noticed you are able to walk... not for long." Hitomi felt her body become weak, she was no match for his strength. Should I just give in, or continue fight him, she asked herself, "By the way... I heard you call to me last night." Hitomi's eyes flung open, wide. What was he talking about? She would never dream of, she stopped thinking. Oh, no! She began to struggled, just the way he liked it. He turned her slowly and pushed her onto the floor, his body on her before she could think of moving.  
"NO!" she screamed, her legs suddenly kicking at him, but he was quick this time, not wanting to get kicked like last time. He ripped her shirt off this time, licking his sinister grin, "STOP!"  
  
*  
  
Allen stood at the bridge, speaking with his men about an invisible wall. The Crusade had his against something that wasn't there, and they were sure enough that it was technology from Zaibach. Allen demanded that someone bring Van to the main deck, and quickly.  
"Hold on, Hitomi, were coming to the rescue," Allen said to himself, he than began giving out orders, "We need to go in without being detected!" Van came in, he was adjusting his pants and walking towards Allen.  
"What's going on?" he asked. Allen told him about the wall, and that they had reached their destination. Van smiled for the first time since the last he saw Hitomi, Allen was quite happy to see Van get excited, like a young child with a new toy, "Hitomi, were coming!"  
  
*  
  
Hitomi struggled once again, Dilandau touching her more on her body than the last time. He began to grope her breasts, taking one into his mouth, biting and sucking onto it. Hitomi's eyes closed half-way, cheeks flushed and suddenly letting out her first moan. Dilandau hid his face from her, he had turned red from that one moan. He pulled from her breasts and moved his hand down her body, he could feel her trembling beneath his strong body. That only made him want to touch her more, and with that he slid two fingers into her pussy, thrusting into her with force. Her body arched and she screamed out, her legs moving frantically. Just as Dilandau was about to ram his hard cock into her, there was a knock at the door.  
"WHAT?!" shouted Dilandau, moving from Hitomi. She sat up and covered herself, trembling. Dilandau got up, "Enter... and this better be good or else I'll have to kill you!" The servant stepped in and bowed, in respect, than stood straight.  
"Sir, there is an airship entering the territory, what should we do?" Dilandau's eyes grew wide, than they narrowed and he smiled with such cruelty and looked towards Hitomi.  
"It looks like Allen and the Crusade have come looking for you," he said, his eyes becoming wide with evil, "Let's put on a show, shall we!" With that, the servant walked out, followed by Dilandau dragging Hitomi out the door. She tried to cover herself the best she could, for if Dilandau hadn't noticed, she was half naked. When they reached the hanger, where all the Guy Melefs were, he pushed Hitomi into the center and snapped his fingers. A group of women came in and crowded her, changing her. When they were through with her, they walked off. Hitomi stood there, wearing black leather, a lot of her skin showing, and chains around her wrists. She looked at Dilandau, who was laughing wickedly.  
He walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to kneel, and of course, she did. Her chained her to the ground, and grabbed her by the chin, licking her lips gently and than kissing her roughly, making her lips bruised. She slapped at him, only to get a slap in return. Her cheek was completely red, becoming bruised, just like her cheek.  
"Gatty! Shesta! Dallet! Miguel!" shouted Dilandau, the 4 Dragonslayers came running in, not wanting to have to die for not obeying his orders, "Get ready for battle, the knight, Allen Schezar has come to save the girl, and we won't let that happen! I want Van... and only Van! You hear me!"  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau!" they replied. They took off towards the melefs, getting ready for the battle against Allen and his men, they must stop him from getting anywhere near Hitomi. They knew that Dilandau had no business with Allen, for one reason he didn't want Allen was because he was scared of becoming Celena again. He didn't want that at all. Dilandau walked away from Hitomi and to his red melef, grinning. He got in, hooking himself up and getting up slowly. He moved the Melef toward Hitomi and stood before her, his back turned to her. She swallowed and looked down. The doors to the hanger began to open and there was that lovely airship, The Crusade. Dilandau only expected Allen, but he got something better. Van.  
"GREAT!" shouted Dilandau from his melef. There before him was the Escaflowne, and of course, Van Fanel. His melef opened and pointed to Dilandau.  
"Where's Hitomi you son of a bitch!" shouted Van from across the hanger, Dilandau just laughed and moved slowly, revealing a half naked Hitomi.  
"She's right here! All mine and waiting for a pathetic hero like yourself to come save her!" Van looked over at her, she was trembling and beaten pretty badly. She looked up slowly and saw him, her eyes wide. Of course, she was happy to see him, but what she said hit him hard, pretty damn hard for that fact:  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings from the Knight

Chapter 4: Feelings from a Knight  
  
Van stared down at Hitomi, his eyes weren't wide, nor were they even the least bit shocked, they were full of unbelievable anger. Hitomi had looked away from him, trying to cover herself the best she could, her body trembling not only from the cold breeze that came from the giant doors, but from Van's eyes. She could only ask herself why he would even look at her, she was dirty.  
"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Van demanded to know, he was now looking at Dilandau, who looked quite pleased at the sight of Hitomi, "YOU MONSTER!" As Van was about to lunge himself at Dilandau, Allen came in with his melef, standing before the enraged King of Fanelia.  
"Van, cool down... I'll fight off Dilandau, meanwhile get Hitomi to safety," Allen whispered towards Van, Van nodded and closed the hatch of the Escaflowne. Allen got in a stance and dashed at Dilandau's red melef and pushed him back as far as he could, so that Van could grab Hitomi, "NOW VAN!" Van ripped the chains holding Hitomi down and picked her up, covering her body the best he could from the cold winds, running out of the hanger and jumping onto the Crusade.  
"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Dilandau's fury took control, he pushed Allen aside and went running for the Crusade, but Allen got him, pulling him back, "I WILL KILL YOU, ALLEN SCHEZAR!"  
"Try and kill me!" Allen grabbed onto the shoulder blades of the red melef and shoved it against a wall, his sword near the neck. Dilandau could feel a drop of sweat slide down his neck, he wasn't just going to let Allen win, "You are just too slow... When we face again, I will return Celena to her proper state!" With that, Allen stepped back and turned, running to the giant doors of the hanger.  
"SHUT THE DOORS!" shouted Dilandau, grinning. I won't let you escape so easily without leaving me a prisoner, he thought, but it was too late. Allen was already on top of the Crusade, beside Van, "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Dilandau jumped out of his melef and began to take his anger out on his men, kicking them around. They had taken his play toy, and mocked him. I'm getting rusty, he thought as he punched at Shesta.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi had hid herself in one of the rooms aboard the Crusade, covering her impure body, not wanting Van to even look at her.  
"Hitomi... let me in! What's wrong?! Let me know, please..." Van stood out the door, he was there for almost 3 hours trying to get into her room and just talk to her. Allen came by and pushed Van away from Hitomi's room and towards the deck. Merle bounced into the scene and looked at Hitomi's door, growling some, she took off running afterwards. Hitomi wiped at her tears and hid her face within her pillow, shaking hard.  
"Let her have her time, whatever Dilandau did to her must have been hard, give her time," Allen told Van, patting his shoulder and walking off, "Get some rest, we will be in Fanelia sometime around the time the sun rises, and Merle, come out of hiding will you." Merle came out and stuck her tongue out at him, snarling. Van turned and walked off to his room, slamming the door shut, Merle tilted her head and sighed. Why doesn't he ever just think of me, she thought to herself.  
  
As time passed, the door to Hitomi's room opened and Allen walked in silently. He didn't get a chance to say one word to her, not even the chance to get a look at her. He set a tray down and took one of her arms, wrapping bandages around her shoulder blades and near her elbow. Hitomi's eyes widened when he put a band-aid on her cheek, Allen pulled away, watching.  
"Allen... is it really you?" she asked, tears welling up at the edge of her eyes. Allen held a finger to his lips to hush her, he didn't want her to suffer anymore and he sat her up and began to wrap more bandages on her, "Thank you..."  
"Shh... Don't think nothing of it, Hitomi," he whispered and laid her back, grabbing a wash cloth and putting it on her forehead, "You have a bit of a fever, I'll bring you some soup to help it go down and some herbs from my country. Now, don't get up for anything, I'll make sure nobody bothers you." He smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her other cheek gently and with that, he got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind him.  
"Thank you... again... Allen..." she fell fast asleep after he had left, it was the best sleep she had since she got there, and the fact that Allen was going to cook something for her made her very happy. Allen smiled outside her room and walked off towards the kitchen. Someone stood behind one of the corners and narrowed their eyes towards Allen.  
  
As the sun rose from the east, Allen walked into Hitomi's room and set a tray of soup on a table beside her bed. He walked out and could only smile, knowing that she was safe, closing the door behind him, he looked up to see Van.  
"Morning, your Highness," he said simply, walking past him. Van turned and grabbed him the arm, angry.  
"What were you doing in her room?!" he asked. Allen took Van's hand and removed it from the hold on his arm, and looked at him.  
"Giving her a warm bowl of soup to make her fever go down," Allen replied, "Is there a problem with trying to make her feel better?" Van moved back, still a bit mad, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an airship to land in a few hours." Allen bowed to his king and turned, walking to the deck. Van held his arms to the side, fists clutched tightly, he turned to and walked to Hitomi's door. Knocking, than he slowly opened the door to find her laying there, bandages on her wounds. Is that why Allen was in her last night? He walked out and closed the door, leaning against it.  
"Just forget her, she'll end up kissing Allen again," said a furry feline. Van gave her a look and stomped away, he wasn't up for what Merle had to sat to him. Life was hard enough already with Hitomi not wanting to see him. As Allen landed the airship in a clear area, just miles away from Fanelia, he ordered for the horses to be taken out, as always, it was done.  
  
Hitomi walked out of the Crusade, and covered her eyes from the bright light, smiling. Allen came and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling at her, giving her comfort.  
"Would you like me to escort you to Fanelia, sweet princess?" he asked, Hitomi turned red and only nodded. She didn't know how to let such words come out and the next thing you know, she was sitting in front of Allen on a white stallion. Van tried to contain his rage as hard as he could, he couldn't bare the sight of the 2 together, and if they became an item again, he would just kill himself. Hitomi saw Van's anger and hid herself the best she could.  
Contain yourself, Van, thought Allen. He held onto Hitomi tightly, and they rode off towards Fanelia, not stopping for the dangers that might be around. They only thought of what Dilandau would do next.  
  
*  
  
Dilandau sat on his throne, a glass of wine in his right hand, Shesta on his left, and Gatty on his right. He sipped his wine slowly and then threw the glass to the side, hitting the wall and falling. He had to think up a plan on how to get Hitomi back and kill off Van and Allen. His fingers tapped on the armrest and than looked towards Shesta, whom had a black eye.  
"Well, aren't you going to pick it up?" asked Dilandau. Shesta became nervous, almost pissing his pants, he rushed over and started to pick up the glass, wiping at the wall and floor. Dilandau than turned his gaze over to Gatty, "Well?" Gatty swallowed nervously and ran off to get another glass for his wine. Dilandau only grinned, he loved the way they shook in fear at him, also loving how they obeyed his orders. He would get Hitomi to obey, like the bitch she was.  
He stood up slowly and walked over to the windows, thinking up a new and more cunning plan than his last failure. He had to make it to where Hitomi would suffer for the rest of her life, and not only that, but Van as well. He wanted Van to suffer more before he would kill him, as he thought, he could only grin. Gatty came in with a glass, filling it up with more of Dilandau's favorite wine. Dilandau grabbed it and pushed Gatty off to the side, laughing before he sipped his wine.  
  
*  
  
Fanelia. It was more beautiful than the last time she had seen it. Of course, last time it was destroyed, and it showed that Van was a great king. She looked over at him and smiled, Van noticed and smiled back, his cheeks turning a bright red. Hitomi felt better, it showed. Allen had taken good care of her, and she was grateful. When they entered the castle, Hitomi was quickly taken to a room, where the healers would look after her.  
"Allen, thank you! I'm in debt to you," she said, hugging him. Van banged his head against a wall and growled, than he just walked away. Allen looked towards Van, just shaking his head. After Hitomi was cleaned and had new bandages on her body, a servant came in to take Hitomi to her chambers. Van thought it best that she have her own room, with bath and well, everything. Hitomi walked around the room, looking around. As she was about to open the closet, a bunch of servant girls came in and stripped her of her clothes.  
They measured her from neck to toe, throwing different types of fabrics on her, seeing which colors suited her. This had taken all day, and after they were done with her, the hung up all her new gowns, skirts, and whatever else they had made for her in the closet. Hitomi sat down on a chair and blinked some, that was an interesting experience. All she wanted now was to take a long bath and not be bothered by anybody, as she headed to the bath, there was a knock at her door.  
"Yes," she said with the biggest sigh she had ever let out in all her known life. The door opened and Allen walked in, closing it behind him. He bowed to her and than stood, looking right at her.  
"Don't we look lovely this evening," he said. Hitomi didn't notice, but she was wearing one of her new gowns. It was a light shade of pink and sticking to her sides, showing off her curves. Not only that, but it revealed a bit of cleavage at the top and she blushed.  
"Thank you..." she replied and walked over to the window, "Did you want anything, Allen?" Her back suddenly turned to him and she was looking out the window, waiting for the sun to set and the moon to rise. Her eyes widened when his warm hands touched onto her bare shoulders, she became a bit uncomfortable.  
"I wanted to tell you how glad I am that you are out of Dilandau's hands and safe within the walls of Fanelia," he whispered into her ear, "I also wanted to tell you how I truly felt..." Hitomi moved away from him and from the window for that matter, stepping over to the bed, grabbing onto the pillar holding the bed's curtains up.  
"Allen, you know it was only that machine Folken used on us... your feelings are just your imagination," she began, "You're in love with Millerna, remember?" Allen shook his head at her, frowning. Hitomi turned and looked over at him.  
"When you left... I learned who I truly loved," he walked over to her, explaining, "Things weren't easy those days, not for you nor for myself! When you left it hit me, it hit me harder than you would know, Hitomi!" Hitomi felt unease creep up on her, she stepped back as Allen came closer.  
"Hitomi..." his voice became soft, "I love you." He had Hitomi cornered, his arms past her and against the wall, looking down at her pale complexion, it was once full and tan, but since she was locked it and hadn't eaten enough, she had looked this way. Hitomi swallowed the hard lump in her throat and looked up at Allen, a bit scared. She didn't know what to say, nor what to do for that matter.  
"Allen... stop lying to yourself," she said suddenly. Before she could say anymore, he leaned down and kissed her bruised lips gently, caring and passionate. Her eyes only closed and a hand touched his cheek. She didn't know what she was doing, she only knew she wanted this somehow. Not that she had suddenly fallen for Allen all over again, but the comfort made her feel safer. Allen trailed off her lips and took her into a warm embrace.  
"I'm not lying to myself, I don't want to lie to myself... ever," he whispered into the night, "I don't ever want you to suffer again, I know what he did to you... and it's hurt you so much. I won't go as far as a kiss and a hug... I promise." Hitomi looked up at him, tears were already rolling down her cheeks. Allen kissed the moist cheeks and rubbed her shoulders, "I'm going to have to leave you now, if Van caught me in your chambers he will have my head."  
Hitomi smiled at him. She had never felt so good in her whole life, Allen did this to her in some ways. Her mind trailed off and she playfully pushed him towards the door, when he stood before the door, she leaned against his back, whispering in a husky voice.  
"Thank you once again, Allen..." Allen could only smile and he walked out of her room, she closed it gently behind him, blushing. He truly loves me, she thought and touched her lips with her fingers. She wiped her cheeks and walked over to the bed, getting under the covers, "Oh Allen..." As the words trailed off, she fell asleep quickly, knowing she would be sleeping well for the rest of the night. 


	5. Chapter 5: Be my Queen?

Chapter 5: Be my Queen  
  
A month passed since they saved Hitomi and nothing horrible happened, Dilandau was rather silent. He wanted to be able to let Hitomi know how he felt, but his only problem was, Allen. Since they got back from saving Hitomi, Allen was at her side. Not once had he seen her alone, maybe if he waited for her in her room, he could have a descent opportunity. No, he thought, she would think me a pervert.  
The idea of having a ball was the only way to get a word with her. He nodded before the mirror, agreeing with himself. As he turned around, there was Merle playing with his brush.  
"Don't you ever knock?" he asked. Merle looked up and dropped the brush, than bounced over to Van, happily.  
"Morning, Lord Van!" she said, "Sorry, I didn't knock, just wanted to say hello and wondered if you've seen Hitomi lately?" Van blinked and shook his head no. Merle grinned and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him to the balcony.  
"What is it, Merle?"  
"Just take a look! I promise it will leave you... shocked," she giggled and pushed him out onto the balcony.  
"All right, I'll look, but-" he stopped talking at the sight he had seen. Hitomi was in the garden, wearing yellow gown, it fit her perfectly. Those beautiful curves, how the sleeves slipped over her arms, and the form of her breasts pushed up together just drove him wild. Her hair had grown an inch, or maybe two, oh he didn't care. He enjoyed the sight, but when Allen came into view and had taken Hitomi into his arms, Van became angered.  
I won't let Allen take her from me, he thought. He went inside, pushing Merle out of the way, announcing that there to be a ball tomorrow night. Merle peeked out the window and smiled. She seemed quite pleased with what she was looking at and bounced off.  
  
"A ball!" smiled Hitomi, "What should I wear?"  
"Anything, as long as it looks lovely on you," said Van, walking beside her, "I was wondering if you would accompany me, would you?" Hitomi flushed and smiled at Van.  
"I'd love too," she replied. Van let out a sigh of relief, thinking she would of turned him down. He thought for sure she would be Allen's date, "I'm just so excited, I hope Allen goes." Van turned his face to the side and growled, making sure Hitomi wouldn't notice.  
"He would have to be there," Van answered, "-But... Hitomi, save the first dance for me." Hitomi looked at him and nodded.  
"It would be an honor, your highness," she bowed and walked off. Van held his hand out and grabbed her before she could get away, pulling her to him.  
"Please... just call me Van," he swallowed a bit and looked into her green eyes, "Hitomi... I wanted to... Well, I... you know..." before Van could get another word out, Allen came from around the corner and greeted them.  
"I hear there's a ball, fantastic! So, where are you two off too?"  
"I was headed to my room to take a bath and bed, of course," answered Hitomi, Allen took her hand in his, hiding it from Van's view.  
"I'll accompany you," said Allen, he looked down and noticed something different on Hitomi, "Are you gaining weight?" Hitomi blinked and looked down at her stomach.  
"I have been eating a lot lately," said Hitomi nervously, "I must have been really hungry since you guys saved me." Van blinked and stared at her stomach, it had grown an inch after a month since she got here.  
"Hitomi, would it be all right if the healers checked on you, please?" asked Van, Hitomi looked at him strangely, "Please?"  
"All right, but only because you asked me please and because I know you're worried about me," she replied, "Would you like me to go now, or later after the ball tomorrow?"  
"Now." Hitomi let go of Allen's hand and walked off towards the healers, wondering why Van suggested she go see them. Her questions could only be answered by Van, or maybe even the healers.  
  
Hours went by and Hitomi came screaming out of the room, Van came running down the hallway and grabbed her. He could feel her shaking in his arms and moved her some to take a look at her. She was completely red, and quite nervous.  
"Hitomi?" he began, "What did they tell you?" She pushed him away and ran off, covering her face, "HITOMI!" He stood there and than turned to go speak with the healers.  
  
As she entered her room, she slammed the door shut and threw herself on the bed, suddenly sobbing into the pillow. She completely forgot about one thing when she was in Dilandau's hands and she felt like she was still a prisoner. Her body trembled, gripping tightly onto the pillow, feeling like things were falling apart. What am I going to do, she asked herself. She felt she could only cry and let it out, and a knock came at her door.  
"GO AWAY!" she shouted, that didn't keep Allen from walking in. She turned away from him and hid her face within her pillow.  
"What's wrong, Hitomi?" he asked, "Does it have to do with Van and the healers?" Hitomi shook quickly, motioning yes. He sat on the bed beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her close.  
"What is it?" Hitomi looked up at him slowly, her face red and moist from her tears. She took deep breaths, trying to think of the right words to tell him, even trying to speak a bit.  
"Allen... I don't... I don't know how to tell you," she said, Allen could barely make out most of what she said and tried to shush her a bit.  
"You don't have to tell me now, just try and calm down, for me, ok?" Hitomi nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes slowly. She trembled some, and Allen rubbed her shoulders some.  
"Shh..."  
  
*  
  
The night of the ball.  
The ballroom was full of the most important people from other kingdoms, and to Hitomi's eyes, it was the greatest experience, a medieval ball. The room was white, with red carpeting, the lights surrounded them giving more life than expected. The people were even more beautiful, to Hitomi. They looked like the dolls you would want in a toy store, dressed with fancy, but very pretty clothing. The hairstyle the women had, Hitomi wished she had longer hair to be able to wear it like them. The men, Hitomi thought, looked like toy soldiers, like in the movie the 'NutCracker'.  
She felt the excitement go to her head and just wanted to dance in the middle of the ballroom, with the thought, Van came and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"May I have the first dance?" he asked holding out his hand. Hitomi blushed and took it, bowing some to him.  
"Of course."  
As Van led Hitomi out onto the dance floor, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.  
"... You look beautiful," they now stood in the middle of the room, Hitomi looking down, her cheeks had become red, "I wanted to take this opportunity and tell you that... I love you." Hitomi swallowed and looked up at him, the music started and before you know it, they were dancing. Hitomi could hear the sound of her heart beat as Van pressed her closer to him. It was a slow dance, and he thought he would take advantage and hold her close.  
"Van.." for some reason Hitomi's breathing became heavy, she seemed a bit nervous, scared, uncomfortable, all at the same time. She swallowed some and Van looked down at her, softly kissing the top of her head.  
"Hitomi... it's been 3 long years without you, and a few days since you wouldn't open up to me... it hurt so much that you didn't want me near," Van gripping her tightly, whispering, "Be mine... be my queen..." Hitomi pulled back as soon as the music stopped, everyone began to clap.  
"Van.. I don't know what to say..."  
"Say yes, Hitomi." She couldn't answer him, truly she didn't know what to tell him. It was the first time someone had purposed to her, and she could only feel herself wanting to run away. Get away from everything. The music started up again, it was a different song and everyone began to dance. Hitomi had separated from Van, people pushing her back, leaving him to stand there without answer his proposal. As more people came in, she got shoved back and someone caught her. Allen. She looked up at him, a bit scared.  
"Allen... I..." she began and than shut her mouth, she pushed away from him and walked off. She felt as if her emotions were drifting, and she became confused with love. She hid herself behind one of the pillars and slid down, holding herself.  
"Here you are," said a strong voice, it was Allen. She looked up and he held his hand out. She took it and slowly got up, leaving a hand on her stomach. Allen smiled, "Is something wrong? You know I'm here if you need me."  
"Allen... Van just asked me to be his queen..." she let it out, and Allen's sweet smile became a frown. He took her wrists into his strong hand, and held them up.  
"Hitomi, who do you love? Van or me?" he asked. Hitomi became nervous, she had never seen him like this before. He was somewhat cruel, and when he noticed what he was doing, he let her go and bowed, begging forgiveness.  
"Allen... I'm so confused right now, I don't know what to do," she looked down and put a hand over her stomach, "-And... I'm pregnant." Allen's eyes widened and he looked at her.  
"Who?! HOW?!" Hitomi swallowed and looked up at him, her eyes began to well up. Images ran into her mind, seeing Dilandau's cruel face and just thinking of the ripping of her uniform. She held her head, crying hard.  
"Before I could see you or even Van... he.. he...," she couldn't go on, she held herself tightly, crying. It was hard, being raped was something you couldn't just say calmly. Allen's eyes were wide, full of rage, but he cooled down and hugged her. Her body trembled worse than the night he had come to give her comfort.  
"It's ok, Hitomi," he said softly, "Why don't you... marry Van. You two can raise the child together, towards the right path." Hitomi looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling. He couldn't bare to leave those lips alone and he kissed her. He moved away from her slowly and looked into her soft, green eyes. She looked back, swallowing.  
"Oh Allen... you've given me so much comfort, I'm thankful..." she began, "I don't know how to express myself..." Allen smiled softly and took her into his arms, hugging.  
"Hitomi, think nothing of it... Just try to make the right choice," he lifted her chin, "Think, Van or me... it's all I want to know. I'm sure if you pick Van, you will be the most beautiful and wonderful queen of all Fanelia. If you decide on me, I'll make you the happiest woman on all of Gaea." Hitomi smiled and wiped her face off, she didn't want to return to the ball as a complete downer.  
"My, Lady Hitomi, May I have the honor to have this dance?" asked Allen, Hitomi smiled and took his hand, nodding. As they went into the dance floor, a huge explosion was heard outside. Nearly every woman in the ballroom screamed, as the roof came falling down and there stood a red melef. Hitomi walked away from Allen, standing before the melef.  
"Hitomi, NO!" shouted Van, he ran over to her, but it was too late. Dilandau had grabbed hold of her, laughing at Van's stupid attempt at saving her.  
"Thanks for taking good care of my slave, Van!" said Dilandau within his melef, "I hope to see you and the Escaflowne soon! Ha, Ha!!" Hitomi shook her head, she was coming back into reality.  
"VAN! I'M SORRY!" she yelled out to him, she suddenly screamed when Dilandau shook her. She gripped onto the melef's hand gripping her. She felt a bit dizzy and held her hand over her mouth. The effects of being pregnant were coming in slowly, but maybe quicker if Dilandau kept this up.  
"STOP IT, DILANDAU! shouted Allen. Dilandau laughed more, and began to burn at Fanelia. He was enjoying himself, really, but what he didn't know was, that Hitomi was carrying something that belonged to him. Allen couldn't help but worry for the woman he loved. Even though she was a month's pregnant, it could probably die from Dilandau's handle on her. Hitomi trembled, such movement made her faint and it was for the best.  
When Van had left for the Escaflowne, it was much too late once again. Dilandau had left, and left with a flaming style. Van had to take his thoughts off of Hitomi and help put out the flames, Allen soon came with his melef and helped out, as did all the melefs that were in Fanelia. Van stopped to look up, thinking. Hitomi...  
  
*  
  
It was morning and Hitomi woke up to find herself in a different room, and the windows were on the ceiling, rather than to the sides. She got up and saw a shackle on her ankle, with a long chain on it. What was this? She sat down and tried to take it off, she looked up when she heard the door open. Dilandau. He looked down at her and grinned.  
"I'm glad to see you back safe and sound, my sweet!" he said and grabbed her by the wrist. She winced a bit and looked up at him, he examined her a bit and put his hand on her stomach. Hitomi's eyes widened with surprise and shock. He pushed her back on the bed and sat down on a nearby chair. She sat on the bed and watched him, wondering what he was thinking.  
"Don't be surprised, I know you're pregnant... I had my own personal healers check it out..."  
  
Author's note: Hey guys, it is I, Red! I know the last 4 chapters I didn't type anything like this to say how it was going and junk like that. I'd like to say thank you to the people who reviewed on my fic. They were the ones who really got me to go on. At 1st, I wasn't going to write more, but here we are on the 5th chapter! Yay!! So, how do you like it thus far? I know it's not the best fic in the world, but live with me. It's been almost 2 years since I wrote a fic ¬¬ Anyways, review if you want, I might write more!! JA NE!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected things happen

Chapter 6: Unexpected things happen  
  
Hitomi sat there looking at Dilandau, she was scared to be in the same room as him. Her thoughts drifted and covered her face with her hands, sobbing. Her life had turned completely. Since she had arrived in Gaea, she was so happy because she thought the first thing she would see was Van's smiling face and Allen's kind words. Instead, she was kidnapped and raped, making her impure by Dilandau. The worst thing Hitomi thought was being pregnant with his child.  
Dilandau got up and walked over to her, she looked up at him slowly, as her hands went down he slapped her. He was unkind, cruel, a monster to the core. Hitomi held her hand over the red spot that suddenly appeared over her face and looked away from him.  
"Stop being such a wimp... I will not allow your emotions to affect my child..." said Dilandau. Did he care for the baby within, she asked herself. He looked away from her and pointed over to the left, "There's a tray of food and water, you're eating for two, remember that." He turned his back from her, walking out the door. She heard a noise and knew he had once again locked her up. She looked over at the tray and reached for it. She didn't want the child within her body to die because of her, she knew that if she killed it, she would be killing a part of herself.  
"I miss Van... I miss Allen..." she bit her bottom lip tightly, trying to hold back her tears. She sat there, eating slowly, than suddenly thinking of what Allen had said to her. Hitomi, who do you love? Van or me? Her thoughts, once again, drifted, "Oh Allen... I wish I knew."  
  
*  
  
As the flames were put out, Van sat on his throne, tired and worried. Things were peaceful, wonderful and beautiful with Hitomi around, but knowing that Dilandau took her away, made Van sad and at the same time very angry. Van sat up when Merle came bouncing in, but than sank in his seat. She was always coming in here making him feel negative.  
"What do you want...?" he asked looking to the side. Merle stood up and looked up at him, tilting her head.  
"Worried about her?" she asked. Van looked at her from the corner of his eye, and than closed it.  
"Why don't you go bother someone else at the moment, I'm not in the mood right now." Merle turned and let out a 'hmph' sound, then she began to walk away, rather slow. Before she could say another word, Allen walked in.  
"Van, we've taken care of those who have been injured by Dilandau's attack on Fanelia. I've prepared the Crusade to go out and find Hitomi," He said, "If your highness is coming along on the rescue, I suggest you come now because I'm leaving as soon as I'm in my airship."  
Van stood up and threw off his royal cloak, walking over to Allen, the sword of Fanelia on his side. He stood beside Allen and whispered:  
"I won't let you have the chance of winning her heart by this..." Allen's eyes widened, than narrowed. This was certainly a battle between men.  
"I rather not fight you over her, Van," whispered Allen, "She has to decide on her own, can't force a woman to love you..." Van walked off, followed by Allen. Merle sat on the floor and bit her bottom lip. What did Hitomi have that drove these 2 so wild, she asked herself.  
  
*  
  
The door opened rather quickly, and Dilandau stood there. Hitomi sat up, sweat dripping down the side of her forehead. When the door hit the side, it sounded like a gun shot, and she knew it led to no good. Dilandau stomped over to her and grabbed onto her wrists rather hard and tight. He seemed angered by something, but Hitomi didn't know why.  
"Why is it that you have to make things so hard on me?!" he shouted. Hitomi swallowed and looked at him. Wasn't it the other way around, she thought. He let go of her leaving her wrists completely red, "I'd rather die before asking you that!"  
What was he talking about? Did something go wrong? Her eyes became round pools of curiosity and Dilandau could see himself rather well. He kicked at the table, making it fly off, flip and crash. His rage was something Hitomi didn't toy with, all she could do was move away from him. What's wrong with him this time? Hitomi, you have to be strong!  
Dilandau's purple eyes shifted at her, looking right into her. She hated when people did that to her, even Van did it. He sat on the bed, not looking away from her. Was he becoming soft? Maybe this was the time to just get him back for what he did to me? Before Hitomi could do anything, Dilandau whispered something. Hitomi blinked, she noticed that his face became red.  
"Dilandau?" she said suddenly, she reached over to touch his shoulder, but she only received a cruel look at her attempt.  
"I've spoken with my Lords of Zaibach... and getting a woman pregnant is a huge responsibility..." he began, "So, Hitomi... you'll have to..."  
  
*  
  
"How are we going to find Hitomi this time?" asked Allen, "You know Dilandau won't be in the same spot, so what are we going to do?" Van stood there, arms folded, thinking. Hitomi was all that he could think about, and he had to find her somehow. It wasn't going to be easy like last time, because last time her had help from the pendant. He closed his eyes, than opened them along with a snap of his fingers.  
"I got it!" Van said suddenly, "Hitomi always told me to close my eyes and focus, maybe if I did it now, we could find her!" Allen smiled and patted him on the back.  
"Than start focusing!" Van nodded and closed his eyes, and started to focus his mind and thoughts on one person, Hitomi. There was a lot of things distracting Van, for example, Merle's horrible singing. Allen ordered for somebody to tape her mouth shut, tie her up and lock her up in a room. It was done.  
  
*  
  
Van opened his eyes, the room was black, darkness all over. He looked around some, than stopped when he saw a figure sitting on a bed. Hitomi! He ran over to her, and rushed for a hug, but went right through her.  
'Van... I see you're focusing your thoughts one me. That's good, but while you're trying to do this, you can't touch me. I'm here as a hologram, you as well. This is hard to explain, but it's quite true.'  
'Hitomi, tell me, where are you?!'  
'I don't even know where I'm at...' she sighed, 'Dilandau put me in a room where the only window is on the ceiling.'  
'The bastard...!!' he said, he clutched his fists tightly, 'Wait! I can still find you right?'  
'Of course, just try to focus harder on your target. I know the pendant is of no use because I'm impure, but if you can get the pendant to focus its power on you, I'm sure it will work.' She smiled at him, 'I wish you and Allen the best of luck, bye for now.'  
'Hitomi! WAIT!'  
  
*  
  
Van's eyes opened, he was on his knees breathing hard. All this focusing had taken a lot out of him. He wondered by this never happened to Hitomi, could it be that she trained herself in this? He shook his head and got up, pulling out the pendant.  
"I suppose I better get this thing to focus on me..." he said, Allen looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. I am still a virgin, Van thought to himself turning a light shade of red. When this is all over, I'll do it with Hitomi after we get married, if she will accept me. Allen continued to look at Van, confused. He than smacked him and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Van closed his eyes and began explaining what had happened to him and what Hitomi had told him.  
  
*  
  
"NO! I refuse!" she shouted, getting up and running to the corner. She felt herself slip, "I would never, never marry you! I would rather bite my tongue to death!" Dilandau stared at her, grinning. She was afraid to marry him, but it was the rules of Zaibach and since she was on their territory, she was going to have too. Either that or be forced too.  
"It doesn't matter what you say..." Dilandau began, walking over to her, "You'll be my wife and that means I can do whatever the hell I want with you." Hitomi looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. This can't be happening. Van, please come save me! Allen, Allen... I... I want to tell you how I feel!  
"NEVER!" she screamed. Dilandau took hold of her wrist, pulling her up, making her stand. He leaned in slowly and whispered into her ear:  
"Just think... You'll be mine forever."  
  
Author's note: Hey, how are all my fan's doing out there ^.^ ?¿ Sorry it took me awhile to put up Chapter 6. It's not easy when people tell you to get off, ha ha! Well, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 7 will be on it's way, promise! JA NE!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Saved just in time

Chapter 7: Saved just in time  
  
Hitomi refused to be fitted for her wedding dress, the color was not what she wanted anyways. What kind of person would chose the color black for their wedding dress, Hitomi always wanted white. She bit her bottom lip, just the thought of being Dilandau's wise brought shivers up her spine. Just than, the devil walked in.  
"Why aren't you doing your jobs?!" he shouted. The women looked down with eyes closed, they would never talk back to Dilandau, heck, they didn't even dare talk to him, "SPEAK!"  
"S-She refuses..." said one of the girls, her body began to tremble with fear. Dilandau stormed over to Hitomi and grabbed her, pulling her towards the girls.  
"If you are not dressed by the time I return," he began and pulled her closer, "You'll get what's coming..." Hitomi swallowed hard, eyes wide. Dilandau walked out of the room slamming it on his way. Hitomi stood there, shaking a bit. The girls began to work, pulling on black fabrics, sewing and accidentally poking Hitomi with the needles.  
  
*  
  
Twirling. He had been twirling the pendant in circles, trying to get it to focus on himself. It had taken him days, and he knew there was no time to be fooling around. He kept his eyes on the pink pendant and sighed. How am I suppose to get it to focus on me, when I have to focus myself, he thought. He shook his head, his mess of black hair moving some. He than ruffled it and closed his eyes.  
"Hitomi..." he whispered, he fell asleep. Not being able too, because he had worried for Hitomi so much. As slept, he also concentrated on the pendant, and also thinking of her. As he drifted into the darkness of his dream, he felt something warm enter his body, like someone had touched his heart, "Hitomi..."  
  
*  
  
It was done, the dress of course. Hitomi stood there before the long mirror, her complexion pale. The dress wasn't bad at all, it was the black color she didn't like. The girls picked up there things and walked out the door, all but one. She walked over to Hitomi and put a box on the floor. Hitomi looked down at it, than at the girl. The girl smiled and than ran out. Kneeling some, Hitomi picked up the box and opened it. A pair of black shoes were within it, they were lovely.  
The door opened, and Shesta walked in. He was dressed in his dragon slayer armor, his right eye, bruised. He swallowed some and walked over to her, bowing some.  
"Evening, Lady Hitomi..." he said, Hitomi noticed he was trembling some. Dilandau had been using him as a punching bag again, poor thing, "His lord has sent me for you... since the fitting is over and you seem prepared. Are you?"  
Hitomi put her hands on his cheeks, he froze. She looked at him with pain and sorrow in her beautiful, green eyes. He could feel the pain she felt, knowing that her situation was worse than his. He took her hands and moved them down, looking away. Hitomi freed one of her hands and touched his bruised eye. He flinched a bit, it hurt a lot more than it had looked. She stopped.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again..." she whispered, she hated the fact that Dilandau beat on people weaker than him. Like herself. He looked at her, and held out his hand.  
"Let's go..." he said as she took his hand. It was time to marry hell, she said to herself. Her eyes began to well up, crying. It was all she could do, she couldn't fight Dilandau.  
  
*  
  
Eyes wide. Van had woken up, he felt he was sleeping for what seemed like days. The pendant was glowing, he looked at it and smiled. He didn't know what he did to get it to work, but it was working well. He got up and ran out of the room, heading towards the deck.  
"Allen! Head north and don't ask questions!" Van demanded, Allen quickly told his men to the North and looked at his highness.  
"Van... Are you sure it's North?" asked Allen, still looking at him. Van nodded and held out the pendant, it's brilliant, pink glow was most amazing. Allen put a hand to his mouth, coughing something to Van. Van looked at him, blinking. The crew began to laugh, than Allen joined in.  
"What's so funny? What did I miss?" asked Van. Merle came in and than screamed, running out. Allen pointed down and Van followed, looking down. He turned bright red, "Why didn't you tell me I was naked?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Ha, Ha! Van, you are an interesting person you know that! Ha, Ha!!" said Allen, chuckling. The rest of the crew couldn't help but laugh, Van raced out and to his room. Boy was that embarrassing, I won't forgive you for making a joke out of me, Allen!  
  
*  
  
She was being dragged down the hallway, she suddenly got the courage to say no. Shesta stood there, while Gatty pulled on Hitomi's wrist. She started to punch at his hand, but it was no use. He continued to drag her, and Shesta took her other wrist.  
"I REFUSE TO MARRY THE DEVIL!" she shrieked, her feet planted firmly into the ground. They pulled harder, and that's when she began to kick. Shesta fell back from one of her kicks, the heels on her shoes had dug into him. He winced in pain and got up quickly, grabbing one of her legs, as did Gatty. They turned their heads away when you panties were exposed, Shesta took care of that. She continued her struggle, she was not in the mood for marrying a physco.  
"LET GO OF ME! I REFUSE!"  
"Well, deal with it, woman. You'll be Dilandau's happy wife and live with it till you're 6 feet within your grave," replied Gatty, "I hope your child isn't as crazy as he is."  
"You shouldn't say such things out in the open, Gatty. Lord Dilandau could of heard that comment," said Shesta, trying his best to hold onto Hitomi. As they reached the cathedral, Hitomi punched them both and took off running. That didn't work at all, because by the time she could get a few yards away from them, the other 2 dragon slayers were before her. They turned her around and began pushing her, not too hard or Dilandau would notice.  
"Don't try and run... were all around you," replied Dallet, he pushed her into the cathedral, as Miguel and Gatty began to shut the doors behind them. Dallet put Hitomi on the red carpet, she looked down, ill. Swallowing, she looked up only to see Dilandau at the far side of the cathedral. Pain shot up her spine, and all she wanted to do was die. There was no hope, unless Van did something.  
"Move it..." Miguel said coldly. Hitomi's eyes widened a bit, a single sweatdrop traveling down the side of her forehead. She began to move and slow, she wanted to buy sometime, knowing that Van and Allen would be on their way.  
  
*  
  
"Ok, from this point, to the West," said Van, he was finally dressed, but some of the crew members were still in a giggle fit. Van could only look down and shake his head.  
"How much longer?" asked a young man, his name was unknown to Van. Probably someone Allen picked off the streets.  
"I'm not sure..." replied Van, he looked ahead of him out the window. He focused some more, until something hit him in the head. He turned around to see an innocent Merle. He growled a bit and began to focus again. Allen grabbed Merle and threw her into the hallway, closing the door.  
"Sorry little neko, but Hitomi is very important," whispered Allen into the hallway, "And if we don't find her, I'm going to be extremely upset..." Merle's eyes narrowed and she began to bounce away, she was afraid of Allen, not because of his words, but what he could do to her.  
"Sir, there's something up ahead," Teo said, he pointed forward. Allen walked over, leaning his hand on the side, looking.  
"What do you think it is, Reeden?" he asked. The man on his right moved his chair some and looked, he seemed pretty good at seeing certain things from afar.  
"Looks like some sort of Zaibach floating islands," he replied. Allen smirked and looked over at Van.  
"Seems like we found what we were looking for," grinned Allen, walking past Van, "I'm going to go get ready, you should do the same." Van blinked and than clenched his fists. I'm not letting you get ahead of me, he growled. He turned and ran behind Allen.  
  
*  
  
Dilandau had walked over and dragged Hitomi to the end of the cathedral, she was taking up his time of training or beating up on Shesta, maybe somebody else for a change. He was tired of her efforts of not marrying him, so he took matters into his own hands. Hitomi smacked him, which only got her to get slapped in the face twice. She winced at the pain and touched her red cheek.  
"That'll teach you..." he smirked, and pulled her right next to him so that she wouldn't get away. This is the perfect way to make Van suffer, his woman is going to be mine in less than 10 minutes, "You can start..." he told the priest.  
"Oh.. w-why of course..." he said and pulled out a book, flipping the pages. He began the ceremony, and Hitomi tried her best to get away. Dilandau only held her tighter each time.  
  
*  
  
"Dilandau thinks he's so smart... no smart enough," grinned Allen, getting into his melef, "We can sneak onboard, ready Van?" Van put the pendant around his neck and kissed it gently before getting into the Escaflowne.  
"I am now," he replied, adjusting himself inside Escaflowne. They jumped from the hanger on the Crusade to the Zaibach island, as silent as they could. With melefs it was kind of hard to do. They examined the place, there was nobody around, rather odd.  
"Where is everyone? Nobody's guarding the hanger..." said Allen, "Either they know were here or something important is going on..." Allen moved some and walked around, Van wondered off, curious. It was very odd that there was nobody guarding the hanger, but when Van heard noises coming off somewhere, he had to get out of the Escaflowne and find out.  
"Van? Van?" he was gone, the Escaflowne empty, "Baka-ne!"  
  
Uncomfortable. As the priest came near the end, the doors opened silently and someone entered. Shesta was knocked out and put to the side, along with the other dragon slayers guarding the doors. Van hid behind a pillar, the shadows concealing him just as he liked them too. He came closer, and closer, trying to figure out what the hell everyone was doing in a cathedral. He kept quiet, trying to make out what the priest was saying. "Do you, Hitomi, pledge yourself to Dilandau?" "Not on your life!" she was slapped again in the same spot, dropping to her knees. She trembled a bit and than looked up at Dilandau, giving him a look of disgust and hate. He looked back, no emotion. "Say the magic word..." Van's eyes widened. This was a wedding, he ran out of the cathedral as fast as he could, not only to get Allen, but the Escaflowne as well. "NEVER!" "If you don't... I'll beat you senseless." Hitomi swallowed, and looked away from Dilandau. "No... I will not marry someone I don't love and not getting the love in return," she said, her voice was low. "Love has nothing to do with this, now say it!" shouted Dilandau. This will buy some time for Van, thought Hitomi, I know he's here, I can feel his spirit, "You are wasting my time and patience! SAY IT!"  
"Can't force a woman to love you," came a voice. Dilandau looked up, his eyes became insane. He looked at Hitomi and slapped her harder than ever, he finally knew why she was stalling so much.  
"Come out, ALLEN!" he shouted, his voice echoed through out the cathedral. Allen stepped out, his sword in hand.  
"Shall we duel for the love of the lady," he smirked, Dilandau ordered for his sword, it was than thrown to him by a guard and he dashed to Allen. Before he reached the center of the cathedral, the doors were pulled on. The Escaflowne? Van's here as well?! Dilandau cursed under his breath, this was a set up.  
"I won't let you ruin my plans!" shouted Dilandau, he stepped back some and Allen couldn't help but to step forward, "I'll just kill her..."  
"I don't think you'll ever have the chance," replied Allen to Dilandau's words. Dilandau turned his head to see that Van had broken above and taken Hitomi into the hands of the Escaflowne.  
"NO!" Van vanished and when Dilandau turned to face Allen, he too was gone, "DRAGON SLAYERS, TO THE MELEFS! NOW!" When the dragon slayers had come too, they each ran to their melefs, as did Dilandau. I won't let you take away my hostage, or ruin my plans, he thought to himself.  
  
"Allen, take Hitomi to the crusade. I'll take care of Dilandau and the slayers," said Van, handing Hitomi to Allen, "If I'm not on the Crusade within 15 minutes, leave without me!"  
"No, Van, don't!" shouted Hitomi, "What happens if you don't return?!" Van smiled, he liked knowing that Hitomi had worried for him. He nodded to Allen.  
"Don't get yourself killed." The Escaflowne turned around, 5 melefs before him, the one in the center is the one he wanted.  
"VAN, NOOOO!"  
  
Author's note: Wow, I can't believe I leave a lot of cliffhangers. Gomen ^.^ I suppose that is what makes me a good writer, ne?¿ I'm going to have to work hard on Chapter 8. Gotta come up with a good title for it too, maybe it'll be long. I'll make Allen make his moves on Hitomi, maybe not. I'm going to surprise my fans ^.^ I'm thinking that maybe after the 8th chapter I'll start another fic, should it be a Fushigi Yuugi fic or Naruto? What do you guys think? Well, enjoy the 7th Chapter, JA NE!! 


	8. Chapter 8: In the arms of another

Chapter 8: In the arms of another  
  
"VAN, NOOOO!" screamed Hitomi, Allen held onto her tightly until they were safely aboard the Crusade. Van had stayed behind so that they could get away, he truly did care for her safety, "NO VAN! WHY?!" she began to cry, trying to pry herself from Allen's tight hold. Was her heart finally telling her who she truly loved? Was it Van whom she wanted all this time?  
"Allen, if I don't return.... take care of Hitomi for me," and with that Van charged at Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers, Dilandau suddenly letting loose his burning rage. As the flames surrounded Van and his opponent, that was when Hitomi could no longer see the Escaflowne.  
"VAN!"  
  
*  
  
As the next day came over the horizon, Hitomi hadn't stopped crying. Van was very important, not just to her, but to all of Fanelia. She swallowed hard, laying on the cot aboard the Crusade, and Allen by the window. He never left her side, not even to give out orders on deck. All he said was to Fanelia, and nobody questioned him. If Van died, who would rule over Fanelia?  
Allen looked at Hitomi, she was finally sleeping peacefully. It took her awhile, after all that crying. She couldn't breath well and he had come with a glass of water trying to calm her down. It showed how much one person could care for another, Allen knew he couldn't compete with Van. He was a king of course, but not just that, one with a golden heart. He stopped to think, would Hitomi be better off with him? He could take care of her better than he could, give her everything she could ever want.  
He looked down, feeling ashamed of himself for being only a knight, and a player. His eyes shifted some, looking over at the slumbering youth before him. He walked over to the cot and took Hitomi into his arms suddenly.  
"Forgive me, Hitomi!" he said, Hitomi opened her eyes and looked at Allen, "I'm sorry!"  
"Allen, what's wrong? What are you apologizing for?" she looked at him, concerned. Allen looked back at her and suddenly kissed her. He couldn't hold back anymore, she needed comfort and he was the one to give it to her. Hitomi gripped onto his shirt, not knowing whether to push him off or allow him to go on. Allen moved his lips away from hers slowly, allowing her air and than, he looked into her eyes.  
"I'm... sorry..." he whispered, taking her hands into his, moving himself away from her, "I... excuse me..." He stood and left Hitomi. He felt even more ashamed of himself for jumping on her, he knew her feelings were different. Not only that, she was pregnant. She watched him walk out, and gently touched her lips. Maybe a bit of comfort wouldn't be too bad, she thought.  
  
As they reached Fanelia, Hitomi was taken to her room, so that she could change into something less tragic. They explained everything that had happened to the council in Fanelia and they knew exactly what to do. They had gone into the king's royal chambers and brought out a scroll, handing it to Hitomi.  
"What's this?" she asked curiously.  
"It's Van de Fanel's will of course, in the beginning it says what we should do if he does not return," said the man in charge, he was dressed nicely, and the glasses he bore on his face made him quite smart. Hitomi nodded and took off the seal, opening the scroll slowly. She took in a breath and began to read, it looked like this was written not to long ago, and Hitomi could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she read.  
"Well, what does it say?" asked Allen, he stood beside her. Hitomi looked up, closing the scroll and holding it close to her heart.  
"It says... that if he doesn't return within at least a year..." she began, smiling some, "That the next king of Fanelia is to be... the baby within..."  
"Well, within who?" he asked again, just as curious as Merle. Hitomi turned a bit red, and looked at Allen.  
"The baby within me..." Not only did Allen's eyes widen with shock, but all the council members did as well. It certainly was a re-written letter, because before, it had said something about an heir with the woman he loved. Van knew that he wouldn't be coming back, thought Hitomi. Her eyes closed and she turned her back to them.  
"I'm going... going to my room. I'm exhausted," she said suddenly and walked out of Van's room, she couldn't stand being there. Not that she had anything against Van nor did she hate him for that fact, it was just smelling the air in there, was his scent. Allen watched her, a bit saddened at her expression, he didn't know what else to do for her.  
  
As months went by, Van still didn't return and Hitomi's stomach was expanding. She prayed every night for Van, knowing that he was still alive somewhere. Allen never left her side, trying to help her the only way he knew and as usual, Merle was causing troubles.  
"I can't believe Van got you pregnant!" Merle shouted, of course, she didn't know that the baby growing in Hitomi's stomach was not Van's. It was better that way. Hitomi looked away from Merle and laid on her bed, "Well, I hope it's a beautiful baby..." Hitomi smiled some. An hour passed and Allen walked in, a doctor behind him.  
"Hitomi, I brought someone to see how you're doing," he replied, he had gone to her bedside and taken her hand in his own, kissing it softly. Hitomi sat up and looked at the doctor, her free hand resting on her stomach.  
"I hope you don't mind me for giving you a check up, we may never be sure when these babies will just come out," the doctor said with a chuckle. He seemed like a nice man, and Hitomi knew if Allen brought him that she was able to trust him. Hitomi also loved the way he talked, he sounded like one of those people from the United States, she found their accents funny, "Hmm... You should be about ready!"  
"W-What?!" was what came out of Hitomi's mouth, "You mean, I'll be giving birth soon?!" The doctor nodded and began to pack his things.  
"If you start to have pains, and your water breaks, have you friend come and get me," he replied, "You are already 9 months pregnant, time flies by and sometimes you don't even notice it." There he was, chuckling again. Hitomi became nervous and Allen gripped her hand, letting her know he was here.  
"WOW! Lord Van's baby will be here soon!" exclaimed Merle, "I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl! Oh, I'm so excited!" She followed the doctor right out of the room, and the door shut. Hitomi took hold of Allen's hands, shaking some.  
"Hitomi, I'm here..." he said, trying to calm her down. He touched her shoulder and could feel her trembling beneath his hand. He took her into his arms and hugged her tight, he moved when he felt something kick him, "Hitomi... something just... kicked me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it must have been... the baby," she whispered, "It might be..." She felt odd, something told her that it was now.  
"What's wrong, Hitomi?"  
"Allen... my water broke..."  
  
*  
  
It wasn't easy, but Van had gotten out of the floating castle alive. He was on the Escaflowne in it's dragon form, and soaring threw the sky with no problems. He was completely covered in his own blood, and trying to get his left arm to work right. Dilandau had gotten stronger and took a good swing at Van's left. I won't let that happen again, he thought. He felt his left arm started to give out on him, but he continued to keep it up.  
"I need to see Hitomi... I won't let my arm stop me from getting to Fanelia!" he said to himself, "I won't let Dilandau, nor Allen for that matter get in my way! I'm coming Hitomi, just wait a little longer."  
  
*  
  
After hours of waiting, the door to Hitomi's room opened and Allen rushed in, nearly pushing the doctor out of the way. He had to see Hitomi, and of course, the baby that would become king in less than 3 months. Hitomi laid on the bed, covered in sweat, that already proves it was Dilandau's.  
"Hitomi..." he whispered, she looked up at him. She was holding the child in her arms, feeding him. He walked over to her and sat on the bed, right next to her. She moved the blankets some and Allen could see a bunch of silver-like hair. He couldn't frown, nor smile, just sit there expressionless.  
"I'm tired..." she said, "It wasn't easy..." Allen rubbed her shoulders, relaxing her.  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you," he whispered, not wanting to speak loud and give her a headache. She had gone through so much, not just Dilandau, but also giving birth. She closed her eyes, holding the baby tight in her arms. She was happy, not happy that it was also Dilandau's child, but happy that she could keep it away from him.  
"I'm glad you were here with me, Allen," she said gently, "I love you..." she trailed off and feel asleep. He wasn't sure if it was the sleep or the drugs that made her say that, maybe it was true. He stood, and covered her up, along with the child. He couldn't help but admire her, she was truly a brave woman. Having survived the torture with Dilandau, and living through the birth of his son, made Allen think. If Dilandau is my sister, wouldn't that make this baby my nephew? He shook his head.  
"Nah..."  
  
*  
  
"Allen!" a guard came running to the head knight, "A dragon has crashed into one of the villages, what are we doing to do?"  
"A dragon?" asked Allen, "How did a dra- Wait! I'll be on my way, don't you dare go attacking it and that's an order!" The guard nodded and ran off to give word. Could it be, Van? He looked into Hitomi's room, and closed it when he saw her sleeping. He took off running for the village, Merle bouncing behind him.  
"Is it, Lord Van?!"  
"Could be, let's find out."  
  
The dragon began to move frantically, a small figure holding onto the reins. Allen came with his guymelef, sword in hand. He gave out a chuckle and held the dragon down, picking up a beat-up king.  
"I see you got out of hell safely," said Allen, chuckling. Van opened his right eye some, giving him a bloody grin, "We've been really worried about you."  
"Just get me to the castle so that I can take a long bath and a good night's rest..." said Van huskily. Allen laughed and turned, he ordered that they take the Escaflowne to the castle, and walked back holding Van.  
  
"Lady Hitomi! What on Gaea's name are you doing out of bed!" said the woman taking care of her. When Hitomi heard that Van was back safe and sound, she had to go find out for herself.  
"I demand to see his highness! I want to see him with my very eyes!" she shouted, this was not good for her condition. She was happy though, that Van was back. He body gave out on her and she fell on the floor. The sounds of the baby crying were heard.  
  
After being bathed, bandaged up and put to bed, Van's eyes opened wide at the sound of crying. He had completely forgotten that Hitomi was pregnant, and that he was gone for so long. He sat up and pulled the covers off of himself, he had to see for himself. He waited till everyone was asleep before leaving his chambers. When this happened, he opened the door to his room and walked down the hallways with a candlestick in hand.  
As he reached her room, he opened the door gently. There she was, the moon's light shining on her beautiful face. As he entered, he froze in his tracks. A figure lay next to her, holding her. Allen. Van's boiled with anger, he could also feel tears emerging from his eyes. He didn't know what to do and all he could think of was running and that's what he did. He returned for Hitomi, just to tell her how he felt and to once again ask for her hand. He stopped near the garden, knowing that the woman he loved was in the arms of another.  
He cursed under his breath, dropping the candle, which had burned out awhile ago. Dropping to his knees, he gripped onto the green grass and cursed even more.  
"I won't give up on winning her heart..." he said to himself, "I'll make Hitomi my queen and make her the happiest woman on all of Gaea, I swear it!"  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa my fellow Escaflowne fans! I'm not to proud of this chapter, but I'm sure HxA fans are with the fact that Allen was in Hitomi's bed. Fans of Van and Hitomi coupling, don't kill me! I am a fan of both couples people -.- It's not easy. I am a huge fan on Miaka and Hotohori coupling ^.^ I am also a huge fan on Chichiri and Tasuki (Yes, I love Yaoi). Well, be ready for Chapter 9. Not only that but for Chapter 1 on my Fushigi Yuugi fic! Enjoy and JA NE!! 


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Yes or No?

Chapter 9: ¿Yes or No?  
  
"What's his name?" asked Merle, looking at the baby boy. Hitomi sat up slowly and moved some silver hair from the child's face.  
"His name is Keitaro," she replied, "It means lead cautiously..." Merle titled her head, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Keitaro?"  
"It's a beautiful name," said a voice from behind Merle, they both looked up and saw Allen. He moved from Merle and sat on the bed beside Hitomi. He gently touched the baby's cheek, causing it to open it's eyes slowly.  
"Look Hitomi, the baby has your eyes!" Merle had to be the first to point it out, Allen and Hitomi both laughed at the neko. As the laughing died off, Van came in. He looked exhausted, like he didn't get much sleep. Hitomi looked up at him and smiled, holding the child in her arms.  
"May I hold the next heir to Fanelia?" he asked. Hitomi nodded and held Keitaro out to him. He took the infant into his arms and looked at him curiously. Indeed the child looked like Hitomi, thank Gaea, "Hitomi... I'd like to speak with you, alone." He eyed Allen and Merle, as if telling them to leave the room. Merle already got up and bounced out of the room, but Allen stood up and looked at Van.  
"I'll be back..." he said, walking to the door, "If you need me, I'll be in the courtyard." Van watched as the door closed behind him, he put the baby in the nearby crib and took a seat by Hitomi's bedside. She looked at him curiously.  
"What did you want to talk about, Van?" she asked, moving herself to face him. He took her hand gently and kissed it, his eyes closed, "Van?"  
"Hitomi... Remember what I asked you at the ball, just before Dilandau kidnapped you?" Hitomi tensed a bit, she remembered it all to well, "I'm going to ask you again, will you be my queen? Yes or no?"  
  
*  
  
Merle chased the butterflies in the garden and stopped when she saw Allen leaning against a tree. She bounced over to him and jumped onto his back, he fell forward and hit the ground pretty hard. Merle giggled.  
"That's very odd, Allen," she began, "That you didn't sense me coming!" Allen pushed her off and sat up, dusting dirty and grass off of him.  
"I was thinking..." he said coldly. Merle moved away at the look he was giving her. It had death written all over it, he suddenly cooled off. She watched him get up and walk away.  
"Geez... What's his problem?" she asked herself, she went back to chasing butterflies, not to worried about what had happened.  
  
*  
  
Van walked out of Hitomi's room and headed down the hallway to arrange a ball. He had to tell his people who would take the throne after him, and other news he thought was important. He began to give orders out to his servants, telling them to get the ballroom ready, tomorrow there was to be a grand ball.  
"This time, I want red roses," he replied, "And don't make everything white, it's annoying. I want more color to this ball than the last time." The servants nodded, he walked to the kitchen after that, giving the chef a list of foods he wanted prepared. After he had finished with that, he went to the hanger and called for the best security in Fanelia.  
"Don't want Dilandau making a scene like last time..." he whispered to him, "I want about 20 men in Guymelefs, and the rest of you surround the kingdom as best as you can. I don't want anybody injured."  
  
*  
  
"Hitomi, it's me Allen, may I come in?" asked the knight outside Hitomi's door. A simple yes came and he entered. He looked over at the crib, the baby fast asleep, than towards Hitomi, "How are we doing?"  
"I'm fine..." she smiled, of course she was lying. Allen noticed, but decided not to say anything, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.  
"Things have been quiet, and I mean from Dilandau," he said, "Maybe Van killed him."  
"I don't think so, Dilandau is Celena," she laid back a bit, "Van wouldn't kill your sister. He knows how much she means to you." Allen looked away, he felt ashamed of his sister for allowing Dilandau to be free, although he did think about her every once in awhile. Hitomi pulled the covers off and slowly got out of bed.  
"Hitomi, you shouldn't get out of bed!"  
"Don't worry, I'm so tired of laying bed all day," she began, "I want to take a long, hot bath and a walk around the palace." Allen smiled, he admired her for being so brave and determined.  
"Can I... join you?" he asked, a bit innocent. Hitomi looked at him and could only laugh. She shook her head no, and than looked down some, "Something wrong, Hitomi?"  
"No, nothing, " she looked up, another fake smile on her face, and of course, another lie. Allen could only smiled back at her, bowing his head.  
"I'll be around, give a call if you need me," he replied, "I shall take my leave now, oh and by the way, there's a ball tomorrow night." Hitomi nodded and watched Allen step out of the room, the door closing. She undressed herself and walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water.  
"What am I doing...?" she asked herself, looking into the tub. The water began to fill the tub, revealing her reflection, "Was I better off in Dilandau's hands...? It's so hard to chose..." she gently stepped into the tub, turning off the water. She bent her legs slowly, her knees up to her chest and she hid her face within them, crying. She stopped sobbing when she heard Keitaro crying. She quickly dunked her head in the water and stepped out to check on her baby.  
  
*  
  
The night sky came in place and Van was walking down the hallway towards Hitomi's room. He wanted to see her beautiful face, that short, blonde hair and dive into her green eyes. He stopped down and knocked at her door.  
"Yes...?" came a sweet voice, "Come in." Van opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. Hitomi smiled at the sight of him, standing by the closet in a towel. Van stopped and turned his back to her, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.  
"Um... I... forgive me, Hitomi," he said, he turned bright red. The sight of her in a white towel, wet and knowing she was naked underneath made his pants feel rather tight, "I came to see how you were doing..."  
"I'm quite all right... I asked one of the maids to watch Keitaro for me..." she replied, "I needed a bit of time alone, but it's nice to have company. You can turn around Van, it's not like I'm going to change before you." Van turned , hands over his private area. Hitomi blinked at Van, walking over to him.  
"Would you like some tea?" she asked, taking one of his hands and leading him to the table, "The maid you ordered to come and take care of things for me left me a tray of tea, it smells nice." Van took hold of Hitomi's wrist, making her look at him.  
"Hitomi... you're driving me wild..." he said gently, looking up at her suddenly. Hitomi looked at him, curious.  
"W-What do you mean?" she asked innocently, she wasn't sure what he was talking about, but than looked down to see his arousal, "Van!"  
"I can't help it... you're in a towel, naked underneath and wet..." he whispered, he pulled her closer, just wanting to brush his lips against hers.  
"Van... I..." she was soon silenced by his lips pressing against her. Her eyes wide, than closing after awhile. Her hands on his shoulders, she knew somehow this was right. Van moved her over to the bed, pushing her against it, "Van..."  
He looked down at her and went for the towel, opening it. He had always wanted to see what was under Hitomi's school uniform, and he had always wanted to be inside of her, between her thighs.  
"Hitomi..." he whispered, "I want you... so very badly..." Hitomi laid there, the towel off of her and Van simply admiring her figure. He was upset at the fact that Dilandau was the first to break her maidenhood, but happy that it wasn't Allen. He hovered over her, his hands firmly on the bed beside her head, looking into her eyes. She put her hands on his chest, but couldn't help letting out a moan at the feel of his covered member. He rubbed against her, which caused her to moan out more. He loved the sound of her from his actions and couldn't help trying to get her to do it again.  
"Van... please, I..." he rubbed harder, and she let out another moan. Van stopped when he heard a knock at the door, he pulled off of her. She pulled the towel over herself quickly to cover herself up and rushed over to the tea tray, "Y-yes...?"  
"Hitomi, it's me Merle," said the neko from behind the door, "I was wondering if you've seen Lord Van?" Van looked at Hitomi, now feeling like a rat for doing that to do.  
"Yes, we were just having some tea. Would you care to join?" she asked. Merle walked in and looked at Hitomi, than at Van.  
"I'd love some tea," she said, "But maybe you should put something on or you'll catch a cold!" Hitomi nodded and pulled out a school uniform, she had one re-made, she felt uncomfortable without it. She walked into the bathroom and came out dressed. They sat there at the table, quiet and drinking tea.  
"All we need now is Allen to come and join us," Hitomi said as she poured Van a cup of tea. Van cursed under his breath. Yeah, just what we needed, Mr. Handsome, he though. Hitomi smiled at Van and turned to give Merle some cookies. Merle took some and sipped tea.  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed," Merle said getting up, "I wonder what I'll wear to the ball tomorrow? I'll come by tomorrow and see what you're going to wear, ok Hitomi?" Hitomi nodded, giving her a sweet smile.  
"Sleep well, Merle," said Hitomi, Merle nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. There they were again, Van and Hitomi, alone.  
"Hitomi, forgive me..." Hitomi looked at him, "I didn't mean to come onto you like that... I just can't help myself..." He couldn't looked at her, he was ashamed, "It's just... I've always dreamed of having you to myself, in my arms... I love you..."  
"Van... It's ok..." she said finally, "You can have me... after were... you know..." Van looked at her, after what he had done, she said it was ok. He looked into his tea cup and got up slowly.  
"I'm deeply sorry..." he said, and walked over to the door, "I will announce to everyone of our wedding plans... I'm so happy that you said yes..." He looked over at her, smiling, "Sweetest dreams dear Hitomi..." and with that he was out the door. Hitomi sat there and looked out the window, thinking. I hope what I'm doing is for the best, she thought. Oh Allen...  
  
Author's note: I hope AxH fans don't kill me for this chapter, I'll make you all happy within the next few chapters of the fic. I'm going to start to Fushigi Yuugi fanfic ASAP. I hope you people love it as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it. I love Hotohori ^.^ Anyways, JA NE! 


	10. Chapter 10: A night of lust

Chapter 10: A night of lust  
  
The night was still young, and Hitomi couldn't sleep. She looked down at her hand, a gold ring around her finger, her thoughts drifted and she curled up a bit. Her body began to tremble, for some reason she didn't want to get married. It wasn't wedding jitters, it was the fact she was marrying somebody she didn't really love. Her eyes drifted a bit and stopped when she saw a dark figure by the window.  
"W-who's there...?" she asked, a bit frightened, she thought for a moment that Dilandau had entered undetected. Her fears washed away when she saw the long, blonde hair in the moon's light. Allen. Her face brightened up, to see her angel in her room made her happy.  
"Did I frighten you...?" he asked softly, his voice in a whisper. Hitomi shook her head, and he approached her bedside, "Is it true...?" Hitomi blinked a bit, titling her head slightly.  
"What's true?" Allen sat down on her bed and looked at her.  
"That you have chosen to become Van's queen?" Hitomi felt like a knife was stabbing at her heart, a deep pain growing, "If it is... than you're better off. He will give you everything you ever wanted in life..." The tone of his voice changed, it was now sad and Hitomi felt it was her fault.  
"Allen.. It's not what you think!" Hitomi took hold of his arm, and noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform. It was probably the first time she saw him wearing a dark green shirt, kind of like Van's red one and brown pants. His feet were bare and the look on his face made her want to just hold him, "I... I don't love... Van..."  
"Then why did you accept his proposal?" he asked, quite curious to know, "Hitomi... did you do it for Keitaro?"  
"Yes..." she swallowed and looked down, "Allen... I love someone else..."  
"Who, if it's all right to know?" Hitomi looked up at him, tears running down her pale cheeks, they were also bright red.  
"I love you," she said, "I've always loved you! You never took advantage of me, never! I enjoyed your warm embraces and the touch of your sweet lips... I always loved you..." She looked away, crying, thinking that maybe Allen wouldn't accept her after becoming Van's fiancée. He put his hands on her shoulders slowly and pulled her close to him. Hitomi's eyes widened a bit and she didn't dare look up, for reasons she didn't know.  
"Hitomi... I love you," she gripped onto his shirt and bit her bottom lip at his words, she never wanted to leave him, ever, "Is it all right... if I show you how much I love you?" Hitomi looked up some, Allen looked down at her smiling.  
"What do... What do you mean?" she tilted her head a bit, curious. This was the first time she heard such words come from Allen, she was rather curious. More curious than the neko, Merle. Allen moved back from her and gently moved the top of her gown off her shoulders, soft kisses planted upon it. Hitomi's eyes closed halfway, "Oh... Oh Allen..."  
He pushed her against the bed, smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed upon her shoulder, making a path of wet kisses up to her neck, Hitomi felt a slight shiver up her spine and a passionate moan coming from her rosy lips.  
"Allen... just for this night..." she whispered, her hands on his back. Allen sat up and looked down at her, nodding.  
  
*  
  
Van laid in his bed, he wanted to get up and be with Hitomi, but knew it was better to just wait. He smiled and held the pendant that Hitomi gave him so long ago close to his heart.  
"Hitomi... I'll make you so happy," he said to himself. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, "Oh Hitomi... I love you." He went to sleep quickly, he couldn't wait to announce to everyone that he was finally getting married.  
  
*  
  
The nightgown Hitomi was wearing was soon tossed to the floor, and Allen continued his soft, wet kisses upon her bare skin. She pulled his shirt off to reveal his well-toned muscles, and let her hands roam on his back. Allen came up and caught her lips, kissing her with such passion, Hitomi couldn't help but deepen it. He pulled from the kiss, one of his hands roaming down her slender form.  
"Hitomi..." he whispered, "I love you..." His hand touched her panties and slowly entered them, his fingers touching her private part. Hitomi's eyes widened a bit, and took hold of him, "Shh... It's ok." She relaxed, closing her eyes half way. Allen kissed on her lips again, than down along her neck and gently pushed two of his long fingers into her. Hitomi bit her lip, one of her legs slowly bending. Slowly thrusting them in and out, watching Hitomi's reactions, he continued to kiss on her.  
"Ahhh...." she moaned and Allen couldn't help but feel his pants become tight. He was becoming aroused, he pulled his fingers out and held onto the rim of her panties. He stopped to think, who was this Victoria? And what was her secret? He pulled her panties down, exposing her private, slowly he leaned down to it and kissed upon it. His hands moved to the sides of her legs and moved them. He had to taste her, up and full, not only that, he wanted to hear her beautiful moans.  
"I'd hold on to something..." he joked, but it was something most women did when he would eat at them. Hitomi giggled a bit and gripped onto something when she felt his tongue licking at her, making her body tremble. Her whole body arched as he wrapped his warm lips around her clit, sucking. Dilandau had never done this to her, and it felt good. She could feel his sucking stop just to slide his tongue into her and then he would continue, until she let herself go. Which didn't take too long, because Allen's face was completely covered in her cum, "My, my..."  
He crawled up to her, his hair falling to the sides and Hitomi took hold of one of his strands, her hand trembling. She pulled him down, wanting a kiss. He teased and pulled away, licking on her lips.  
"Don't tease me... " she began to whimper, "Allen... I love you." Allen took hold of her hands, moving them up and on the silk pillow, his whole body upon her. The only thing holding them back now were his pants, but she could feel his length.  
"I love you too... Hitomi," he whispered, "I promise to make this one night... the one you will never forget..." Her cheeks flushed and he sat up, just to un-do his pants and toss them along with her nightgown. Hitomi waited, knowing that with patience things were well worth and indeed it was. Allen dropped his pants over to the side, looking at her body, than up to her face. She was biting her lip, her eyes looking at his length, "Are you ready?" Her eyes went up and right at his, with a sweet smile, she nodded.  
  
*  
  
In the darkest part of Zaibach, sat Dilandau, his dragon slayers on his right side. He was very quiet and no sudden moments came from his men. They were all bruised and beaten by Dilandau, he wasn't going to tolerate failure from anybody. He opened his violet eyes, full of such rage and hatred. He suddenly threw his glass of wine at his men, getting up from his throne.  
"I will not tolerate such failure again!" he shouted, walking over to them. He slapped Gallet across the face, making him drop to one knee. Dilandau turned when he saw the door open, his eyes wide at who he saw.  
"I have news for you... Dilandau," said the man, "Oh, by the way, it's been awhile." Dilandau froze in his spot, but could feel a sinister grin come up upon his face and a new plan rolling in his mind.  
"It's been a while... Folken," he said, still grinning.  
  
*  
  
Slow, and not to hard, he slipped into her, causing her to grip onto him. Her long nails digging into his back slightly, Allen winced a bit, but the pain was soon gone. He stopped when he was fully in her, looking at her face. Her cheeks were bright red, and her body was trembling a bit, gripping tightly onto him with her long nails, he could tell she was a bit afraid. Being raped by Dilandau is something one can't forget, so he began to whisper soft things in her ear to relax her.  
"Shh... it's ok, my sweet... I won't hurt you," he said gently, kissing along her jaw, "I won't hurt you..." Hitomi looked at him, her eyes closed half way, her body still shaking a bit, he noticed she started to relax by the release she had on his back. Knowing she had relaxed by now, he started his thrusting within her. Hitomi's body reacted and her throat let out a soft moan, soon becoming more. Hitomi tried to get comfortable beneath, moving a bit, making him somewhat nervous. He let out a groan, if she was about to back out he would be upset, but she soon stopped moving and kissed his lips. He went back to thrusting, pulling out slowly and entering a bit fast. Allen slowly lifted his hips from hers, withdrawing his length, before thrusting into her again and adding a steady, but gentle glide into her tight squeeze. He wanted to be careful, not wanting to hurt her anymore then Dilandau had. Allen pushed into her all the way, stopping, and then began to grind his hips. Hitomi's eyes widened and holding back her screams of enjoyment, instead she moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands gripping onto him tightly, one on his shoulder, the other somewhere in the middle of his back. She squeezed him within her, wanting him to continue his thrust, wanting them to be faster and hard, powerful. Allen pulled up some and began to thrust once again, this time harder and much, much faster, as if reading Hitomi's mind, only wanting to please her needs. As he continued his power thrusts, he noticed her breasts moving up and down, he grinned and leaned down, biting on one of her hard nipples. Hitomi let out a weak scream, in which nobody could hear. Allen enjoyed this and slowly sucked on it, making Hitomi feel not only his length, but his warm lips around her nipple. "A-Allen... I want to be... on top..." it had taken her awhile to bring up the words, plus with all the moaning she was giving it, it was a rather hard. Allen let go of her nipple and slowly turned, still within her. Hitomi was now in control and she looked down upon Allen's beautiful face, his wonderful body and she felt body bounce. Allen gripped onto her waist, squeezing her tightly, thrusting his hips along with her bouncing. He had never done it this way, and for some reason, he liked it. He wanted her to bounce more, harder. It didn't matter how fast or how slow, he just wanted to feel her more. Hitomi's bouncing was fast, but she would stop every once and awhile, trembling. Allen swallowed some, and he began to moan. He couldn't control himself anymore and he turned over again, pushing her against the bed, pumping himself harder into her, in and out, faster. Hitomi's eyes closed right and before she could scream, Allen caught her lips. He didn't want Van rampaging into the room and taking away his last moments with Hitomi before she became a queen. Hitomi whimpered a bit from beneath him, but accepted it by digging her nails into his back. Allen's body slowly began to shake, knowing his was just close to letting himself go within her, he didn't care, all he wanted was for her to moan his name. He continued his wild, power thrusts, giving her all he can before pouring his juices into her, out of her, heck it didn't matter. Hitomi's moans were the most beautiful he had ever heard in his life, knowing she had allowed him to make love to him made him extremely happy. He was going to try and hold out as long as he could, but he couldn't. He had wanted to make this night longer, but he stopped within her. He trembled some and slowly let himself leak into her. He laid on her, gripping onto the sheets, a bit upset that he had done this to her. "Forgive me..." he said softly, his voice weak from his power thrusts, Hitomi gently hugged him and nudged her head upon his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her, she was smiling. "I wish you were my first... I wish that Keitaro was your son and not Dilandau's..." she whispered, the hug becoming tighter, "I love you, Allen... You shouldn't apologize... It would be an honor having your child." Allen closed his eyes, and remembered the child he had with the Princess Melena. He wasn't proud that he had gotten her pregnant, but he loved his son. He kissed Hitomi once more and turned on his back, she run her hand onto his chest, her head resting between his shoulder and neck. "I don't ever want you to leave..." Allen pulled her closer, and suddenly moving onto his side, embracing her fully. "Hitomi... I will never leave you..." he kissed her forehead, as he did so, he pulled the covers up more, "And if it makes you happier... I'll help you raise Keitaro..." Hitomi looked up at him, smiling, and then began to cry. She was happy, and her tears showed it, "Just sleep my sweet angel, just sleep..."  
  
Author's note: GOMEN! GOMEN! I would like to apologize for making all of you wait for this chapter. A lot of things have been going on and of course, I was very busy, once again GOMEN!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, those who love the Van and Hitomi coupling, don't kill me. JA NE!! 


	11. Chapter 11: A queen to be

Chapter 11: A queen to be  
  
The light coming from the window was quite bright and Hitomi covered her eyes with her arm. She rolled some and opened her eyes, Allen had already gone so that he wouldn't get caught. As she sat up, there was a knock at her door, quickly, she grabbed a green shirt she found on the floor and put it on, than sliding into her panties.  
"Come in," she said, ruffling up her hair. The door opened, it was Keitaro's caretaker, Hitomi relaxed, "Oh! Thank you so much for watching him."  
"It was nothing, Milady," she said and walked over, putting a sleeping Keitaro into his crib. Hitomi rushed over to the crib, looking at the child, "He looks nothing like Lord Van. Are his looks of your side of the family?"  
"Yes," Hitomi lied. The child looked more like Dilandau each day and it upset her, but she was still happy. The baby was so much more peaceful than that of Dilandau's life. Which was always hectic and evil, unlike Keitaro's, which was simple and happy. She touched his cheek and kneeled down, admiring him. It didn't matter anymore, Allen was going to help her raise him.  
"Well, the ball is tonight, would you like me to help you prepare later on?" asked the caretaker. Hitomi stood up and looked at her, shaking her head.  
"No, I'll be quite all right on my own, thank you," she replied, "I'll need you to watch Keitaro during the ball, I will be a bit occupied, if it isn't an trouble?" Hitomi stood there, a bit embarrassed at how she was dressed. The caretaker smiled.  
"Of course it's not a problem, I'd be delighted to watch Lord Van's son," she said and walked to the door, "I'll come for him when you are washed up and dressed for tonight's wonderful ball." The door opened and the caretaker walked out, closing it behind her. Hitomi looked back at Keitaro and covered him up, than leaning down and kissing his forehead. She walked off towards the bathroom to take a quick bath, she needed to wash Allen's scent off of her or she would be in big trouble with Van  
"A bath with lavender never hurt anybody..."  
  
*  
  
Van was already up and gone. He had gone to town to go buy a few things, more like a list. He had to buy Hitomi's wedding ring, get fabric for the dress she was to wear to the ball and of course, the fabric for the wedding dress. Van wanted everything to be perfect when it came to Hitomi, and he meant everything. Hitomi meant the world to him, he would give up Fanelia for her if he had too.  
"Allen, what do you think of these shoes for Hitomi?" asked Van, holding up a pair of white, high heels, "We could have the royal tailor add some design to them." Allen had gone with Van, giving him company, he just didn't know it had to do with the wedding.  
"I don't like them... Hitomi's tastes are quite different," said Allen, he went over and grabbed a different pair of white shoes, just regular shoes with less heel, "This is more Hitomi's style." Van's eyes narrowed, and then he relaxed. Allen was only trying to help.  
"All right, then I'll take those," Van replied and paid the man, "Now we need to find the best silk, I want Hitomi to be comfortable beneath her dress." Allen took the box with the shoes and went behind Van, emotionless, but thinking of the night he had spent with Hitomi. I wonder if she would be willing to do it again, thought Allen. He then grinned, making Van a bit curious, "What's with the grin?"  
"Um... nothing," said Allen, "Just remembered something, that's all."  
  
"Oh, all right," Van blinked, "Well, stop remembering things and get a move on, I need your help to carry everything back when we are through." Allen nodded and followed Van, holding almost everything that was placed in his hands.  
  
*  
  
"Hitomi, you are so lucky to be marrying Lord Van," said a jealous neko, "I've known Van longer than you have, I should be the one marrying him!" Hitomi looked away from Merle and out the window, taking in the view. Why don't you marry him, thought Hitomi.  
"I'm very sorry, Merle," she replied, her attention drifted from Merle and down, looking straight. Her eyes had caught sight of Allen, whom was returning with Van from a morning of shopping. She giggled some, seeing him holding a bunch of boxes and bags.  
"What's so funny?" asked Merle, curious. She bounced to the window and looked out, then she too began to laugh, "Is that Allen?!" Hitomi nodded and moved away when Van saw her. Merle opened the window and pointed down at Allen, laughing hard. Allen moved his head a bit, looking up and growling. This was quite embarrassing for him, carrying the king's bags. He felt like he was married to Van, him being the husband with all his wife's shopping bags.  
"I'm going to go take Keitaro for a walk in the garden," said Hitomi walking over to the crib, Keitaro had woken up a few moments ago, "Would you like to join me?"  
"Nah, I want to laugh at Allen some more," she replied. Her tail began to wag back and forth, her eyes at the knight, laughing. Hitomi picked Keitaro up, changing him and gently putting him in the stroller Van had gotten her. She went over to the table, getting a warm bottle one of the maids made for her not to long ago.  
"Try not to laugh at him too much, "smiled Hitomi, Merle waved at her. With that, Hitomi walked out of her room, calling for one of the servants to help her take the stroller down the steps.  
  
*  
  
When Allen put the bags and boxes down in Van's royal chambers, he went marching off to look for Merle. He wanted to pull her cheeks hard enough to make her wail. As he was looking for Merle, he stopped when he saw 2 women in a room talking with Van. Melena and Millerna? He turned and started to walk away, fast. He didn't want to deal with them, nor did he feel like having Princess Millerna all over him. As he was walking away he bumped right into the little neko, making a lot of noise.  
"Allen!" said the Princess Millerna, he flinched a bit and turned, bowing, "It's been so long, I missed you!"  
"It's nice to see you again," he lied, he really wanted to turn and run off, but she had already thrown herself at him. Melena coughed some, getting their attention, Millerna turned and was now at Allen's side, holding his arm. He bowed to the other princess, the mother of his son, Prince Chid, "Pleasure seeing you as well, your highness."  
"Like wise... I suppose," she replied, "Millerna, I'm sure the captain of the knights is very busy, so let him go and let's return to the rooms his Lord Van has let us stay in for tonight. We need to find something to wear for the ball." Millerna gave a pout and removed herself from Allen.  
"I hope to dance with you at the ball," she said, smiling, "If you don't dance with me, I'll come and find you so that we may catch up." Allen bowed to them and turned, walking, walking very fast. Van did this on purpose, he thought. He just doesn't want me near Hitomi. Damn it! I won't let Millerna, nor Van get in my way.  
  
*  
  
It was more beautiful then most days, thought Hitomi, taking a stroll around the garden with Keitaro. The music the birds sang, the flutter of the butterflies and the cool breeze that hit upon her. She looked down at Keitaro, smiling.  
"When you're a bit older, you can run around this garden and play all day," she said to him. He looked up at her, curious, "You are just so cute... You'll be the most handsome, young man in all Gaea." She stopped and pulled out the bottle, putting it in his mouth, watching him hold it.  
"No matter who your father is, you are my pride and joy..." she said softly, moving the stroller.  
"My pride and joy as well," said a voice from behind, Hitomi turned, her eyes wide. Dilandau. How did he get in? Hitomi moved back some, scared.  
"What are you doing here and how did you get in?!" she shouted. Dilandau walked a tad closer and stopped, looking at her with a sick grin.  
"It doesn't matter how I got in... I see my son is the heir to Van's throne," he said, "Not nice to lie to the people, now is it?" Hitomi stood before the stroller, hiding Keitaro behind her.  
"I'll scream if you come any closer," she threatened. Dilandau held his hands up, as if telling her he came in peace.  
"He's just as much mine as he is yours..." said Dilandau, his words stabbing at Hitomi. It was true though, Keitaro was his son, he had every right to see him, but Hitomi was afraid that he might take him away from her, "Now, now my sweet, You will let me see him one of these days..." He stepped back and beneath the tree, suddenly disappearing. Hitomi turned quickly and picked Keitaro up.  
"I won't let him take you from me... I want you to have a life in Fanelia, not Zaibach..." she whispered, holding onto Keitaro, whom was still drinking from his bottle.  
  
*  
  
The hour of the ball arrived quite fast, Keitaro was already in the hands of the caretaker as Hitomi was being fitted by the royal tailor. Her hair came next after the dress was finished, she had daisies in her hair to bring out her beautiful face. As she stepped down from the stand, a maid sprayed perfume on her, making her smell like a garden.  
"Thank you..." said Hitomi, looking into the mirror. It had taken nearly 3 hours for her to finish preparing and the ball had already started without her. She didn't care, she didn't really want to attend, but since she was going to marry Van, she had too. As she turned, she saw Allen. He was wearing a black and red version of his uniform, except the sleeves weren't puffed up. His hair tied back in a ponytail, making him look extremely dashing.  
"I shall be escorting you to the ball room," he said suddenly, "By the way, you look marvelous." Hitomi blushed. He walked over to her, his arm out to her, "Oh, Van would like that Keitaro be with you when he announces the 2 of you getting married."  
Hitomi nodded and looked over at the caretaker, who now decided to follow Hitomi where ever she went during this ball. Hitomi thought it for the best, she was scared that Dilandau would come out of nowhere and take him away from her.  
"Thank you, Allen," she said gently, "Oh, you look dashing tonight." Allen smiled and walked Hitomi out of the room, followed by the caretaker and Keitaro. He couldn't help but look at her every 2 minutes, she was ravishing. Hitomi noticed and turned her head away, redder each time.  
"Hitomi, save a dance for me..." he whispered, "Maybe later tonight... we can have a moment alone..." He kept it down so Hitomi was the only one to hear, if the caretaker heard such words she would probably tell Van. Hitomi nodded, smiling. She wanted every moment to be with Allen, but she didn't want to betray Van. She was to be his wife after all and she had to be honest with him. She stopped to think a bit and then looked up at Allen, as they reached the doors to the ball room.  
  
*  
  
It was more beautiful then the last one, thought Hitomi. She gripped Allen tightly, not wanting to leave his side. Her body froze when she saw Van, and she just couldn't look at him. She had done something she shouldn't have, but she truly loved Allen.  
"Hitomi? Are you all right?" asked Allen, he was holding her up, "Hitomi?" She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile, trying her best to stand.  
"I'm all right, Allen," she said gently and released the hold she had on him, "Excuse me... Van's waiting for me..." Allen looked sad at what she had just said, but let it go. He knew his place, he should just let her go.  
  
"Hitomi!" said Van, taking her hand and kissing it, "I'm so happy to see you, you look beautiful." Hitomi smiled, letting him lead her around the ballroom.  
"Van..."she said nearly in a whisper, Van didn't hear her and took her to the center of the ballroom. She looked down when they stopped, she knew it was time and she didn't want to go through with it.  
"Stop the music, the dancing too," Van started, "I'd like to announce something very important for all of Fanelia!" The music slowed and stopped, the people turned to face their King, curiosity filling their minds. Hitomi just wanted to run away from it all, to get away. I wish I never came to Fanelia, she thought. Her knees became weak, but she held herself up the best she could. I want to marry, Allen, not Van, she said to herself.  
"Fanelia will soon have a queen, I'd like to introduce all of you to her, her name is Hitomi Kanzaki, my fiancée!" The room was soon full of applause's and hoorays, people cheering and hitting their wine glasses, toasting. It was something wonderful, exciting, to finally have a queen and an heir to the throne. Hitomi looked at her surroundings, watching everyone, they were so happy, full of such joy. I wish I had what they had, she thought.  
"Hitomi!" shouted Princess Millerna, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, I will be at your wedding!" She hugged Hitomi tightly and smiled at her. Yeah right, I bet you're happy that way I won't be there to take Allen away, she said to herself.  
"I congratulate you, Princess Hitomi, next Queen of Fanelia," said Millerna's sister, Princess Melena, "I wish you the best of luck, and many children." That stabbed at Hitomi, she didn't want any of Van's children, she wanted Allen's.  
"Thank you," said Hitomi, as she turned, she faced an angry neko, Merle, "Oh, hello Merle, having fun?"  
"Congratulations..." she said dryly, "I hope you and Lord Van have a happy life together. If you hurt him, I will be SO upset with you!" Hitomi laughed nervously, and began to walk away. Van caught her by the wrist and pulled her back, holding her.  
"May I have this dance, my queen to be," he whispered lightly into her ear. Hitomi looked off, seeing Allen by the doors. She wanted to cry, she wanted to just run away from it all.  
"Yes, my king..." she whispered back, gently. She could feel the tears coming up, but she held them back. She didn't want Van to suspect anything, and she turned. Her hands in place, just like his and they began to dance the night away.  
  
Author's note: I'd like to just say... I didn't mean to make Hitomi a whore -.- 2nd of all, I don't think I'll write a lemon between Van and Hitomi, but they do have sex. Now, if you all are starting to hate my fic, just say so... I don't mind hearing it ¬¬ I need to work on my Fushigi Yuugi fic, BTW... enjoy. 


	12. Chapter 12: How time flies

Chapter 12: How time flies...  
  
It had been almost a month since the ball and everyone was getting things ready for the wedding. This wasn't going to be like any wedding in Fanelia, this was he king's, that meant everything had to be perfect. The wedding was within the next 2 weeks and Hitomi's dress was being made, even the crown she was to wear. Speaking of which:  
"What's wrong, Hitomi?" asked Millerna, she was staying for the wedding and hoping Hitomi would make her the maid of honor, "Is the idea of getting married stressful?"  
"No, it's not that..." she replied, she looked at herself in the mirror, "Could you let out a few inches around the waist..." The tailor nodded and did as he was told. Millerna raised an eyebrow and then bit into her apple. She too, was getting a dress made, so was Melena and Merle.  
"Well, I got married once, you know how big of a mess that was," said Millerna, she put the apple on a plate and played with her hair some.  
"Aren't you still married to Dryden?" Millerna looked over at Hitomi then over to her sister.  
"Well, not technically," answered Melena, "They are and yet aren't... It's not easy to explain." Hitomi nodded as if understanding and looked over to the window, looking outside. She smiled softly at the sight of her sweet knight, she wanted to just run into his arms, to enjoy his gentle embrace.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Millerna, peeping over her shoulder. Hitomi quickly grabbed the vase next to the window, turning and showing it to Millerna.  
"T-this vase, it needs flowers!" shouted Hitomi, "I'd like some fresh, red roses, at once!" One of the servants took the vase and went running out the door, doing as Hitomi had demanded. The 3 girls stared at Hitomi, a bit confused and shocked at the same time, but soon shrugged it off, all but Melena.  
  
*  
  
As the day went by, Van stood before a jeweler, examining rings, trying to pick the perfect ones.  
"Which one would suit my beloved?" Van turned to Allen, holding a pair of rings in his hands, "I'm not sure whether to have a ruby red in the ring or sapphire, well?" Allen was leaning against the wall near the window, looking at the sky.  
"I would pick emerald, like the color of her beautiful eyes," he said gently, Van stood straight, his back now turned to him. He suddenly felt a fury rush in his blood and he picked a ring fast, paying the man. When Van turned to face Allen, he was no longer there. He knew Allen was in love with Hitomi, but there was something else going on, something else.  
  
*  
  
"Hitomi, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Millerna. The dress was done and Hitomi stood before the mirror looking at herself. It was a dress made of the finest silk, even the veil was made of the finest fabric in all of Fanelia, "Oh, I wish I had a dress like that!"  
"Hey, you don't look so bad," said Merle, Hitomi looked down at her in surprise. It was probably the nicest thing the young neko had ever said to her, "I really don't get why you wanted some inches taken from the waist?" Hitomi turned to the side and put her hand on her stomach, she knew somehow she was going to expect another.  
"I guess I'm not one for tight things..." she replied and moved her hand, she touched the mirror. Melena walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"I know it's not easy... but things will get easier for you with time," said the princess, she was very kind, "I had some tough times, with my son and Allen of course." Hitomi froze at Allen's name, it was as if she knew. Knew what? How could she know, thought Hitomi, or did she?  
"Thank you, Melena.." replied Hitomi, she rushed to the bathroom afterwards, she wanted to change, but not only that, vomit as well, "You may leave if you please, I'm going to take a bath..."  
"All right," said Millerna, she walked out the door, followed by Merle and her sister. Hitomi gripped onto the wall, her hand on her mouth.  
"Allen... I need you..." she whispered, tears emerging from her eyes and then, the vomiting began.  
  
*  
  
A week later...  
  
Somewhere in the garden, during the night while all were sleeping, two lovers met. Hitomi looked down, feeling ashamed of herself as usual and Allen was running his hand through his silk, blonde hair.  
"Are you... sure of this?" he asked, looking down at her. Hitomi nodded, not daring to look up, her brown bangs covering her eyes.  
"I'm sorry... you might get kicked out of the kingdom..." she whispered, "I don't want that to happen..." Allen put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, hugging her with one arm.  
"Don't be sorry, we just won't say it's... mine," he said silently, "Just let Van think it's his child... It'll make him proud." Hitomi looked up suddenly, her face was a mess, red with tears and she was sniffling, shaking.  
"I don't think I could do that to you, Allen," she said, "You know how I feel! It's yours... not his, it's yours...." Allen held her tightly, trying to get her to relax the best he could, truth tell, he felt the same way, but that's life.  
  
*  
  
Merle sat on one of the rails nearest to the garden, she was watching everybody move about, getting ready and rushing for the day that was to come very soon. She twirled slowly and faced the other side, watching some of the servants run before her, she found it amusing in away. She jumped down and got on all fours, running off. She dodged everyone that came in her way, jumping about.  
"What where you are going, Lady Merle!" shouted one of the servants who was helping with the cake. It was enormous and Merle was amazed at its size, she ignored him and went on her way. She nearly knocked over Allen on her way to see Hitomi.  
"Whoa, why in such a rush?" he asked catching her by the tail. She whimpered and smacked his hand.  
"Don't you dare grab my tail!" she shrieked, yes, she was furious, "And it's none of your business!" She turned and hurried along, Allen stood there and chuckled. She was adorable at times, even when she was pissed off.  
  
"Hitomi!" said Merle opening the door and bouncing in, "How are things coming along?" Hitomi looked up, she was caring for the baby. Merle walked over and looked inside the crib.  
"He's gotten bigger," said Merle, poking at him gently, "Hello, Lord Keitaro." Hitomi smiled and walked over to the bed, picking up some clothes.  
"I've been busy with him all day, I don't know what to put on him for the day of the wedding," she said softly, looking at one of the outfits, "Should he wear white or a soft blue color?"  
"I think he should wear blue, you all can't just wear white!" replied Merle, "I'm wearing yellow." She said proudly, she fluffed up her short, pink hair and posed with her that same yellow dress she wore when Hitomi met her for the first time.  
"It goes with your hair color," said Hitomi picking up one of the blue outfits and putting it on the table, "This one, I suppose." Hitomi turned and saw Van standing at the door, she almost fell from the scare.  
"Morning, my love," he said, smiling, "I can't wait till the day of our wedding, can't you?" Hitomi only nodded, standing there. Van was acting strangely and it scared her some. She watched him walk around the room, pat Merle's head and greet Keitaro. Something was up, what's going on?  
"Did you need anything, Van?" she asked, titling her head a bit. Van turned to her and rushed over, grabbing her hands.  
"I want to show you where you'll be sleeping after the wedding..." Hitomi closes her eyes, some twitching here and there, then she looked up and smiled, the side of her lip twitching a bit.  
"All right," she answered, "Merle, could you watch Keitaro?" Merle nodded and stood by the crib, looking at the little baby. Van took hold of Hitomi's hand and led her out of the room, down the hall and into a different corridor. Hitomi began to question herself, how come I've never seen this hall?  
"This is new, you probably didn't get a chance to check it all out, but only a few know of it," said Van, "Not even the guards know of it, they don't come down here." He stopped before a huge door, "Close your eyes..."  
"Ok," Hitomi did as she was told and closed her eyes, she heard the door opened and Van gently pushed her in following behind her and closing the door. He moved forward and opened the curtains, Hitomi could feel the light hitting at her eyes.  
"You may open them," he said, he sounded proud. Hitomi opened her eyes, shielding them from the light, when she was finally use to it she looked around the room. It was huge.  
"This is going to be our room?" she asked walking about, she looked at the bed. She made a face Van couldn't see, the bed was much bigger then hers.  
"Yes, this room was made for me and my wife to be," answered Van, "I can't wait to share it with you..." Hitomi looked over at him, she began to feel bad again. Why are you doing this to me, she thought, why does it seem you know what I've done. She gave him a fake smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug.  
"Thank you..." was all she could say and Van returned the hug.  
  
*  
  
"What are we going to do, Lord Folken?" asked an impatient Dilandau, "I want to attack Fanelia, NOW!" Folken stood there and simply ignored the monster, he was too busy admiring the view from his window. Dilandau's rage was growing with every minute and when he threw his cup, Folken looked over at him.  
"Not yet my friend, not yet," he replied, "We need to wait... Then you can go in there and grab the child, along with the Wing Goddess, but-"  
"-But what?"  
"I don't want you killing anybody," answered Folken, "It'll only make things worse and the plan will be ruined..." Dilandau gripped onto his seat, nearly growling. This made him even more furious, killing was like a hobby to him, but he might as well do as Folken says or else.  
"Fine..." gritted Dilandau, standing, "I will do as you please...." Folken could only smile, pleased that things were going his way, like so long ago.  
  
*  
  
The day had gone by and Hitomi stood by her window watching the sunset. Tomorrow was the day of her wedding to Van, the day she would be crowned Queen of Fanelia. She turned her gaze to the door when she heard a knock.  
"Come in..." she whispered. The door opened, it was her sweet knight, Allen. She looked at him, she was completely sadden by the whole situation.  
"I've come to see you one last time before you became his..." said Allen silently. Hitomi could feel her heart beat rapidly, and she gripped at it. He closed the door gently behind him and walked over to her, taking his lovely goddess into his strong arms. Hitomi put her head on his chest, gripping at him tightly.  
"Oh, how time flies..." Allen nudged, planting kisses on the top of her head, his hold on her becoming tighter, "Allen... I love you."  
"I love you too, Hitomi," he replied to her, and they stood there, holding each other as long as they could.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Next chapter is the wedding my friends, I know most of you won't like it and the rest of you will. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ja Ne Minna-San!! 


	13. Chapter 13: I do

Chapter 13: I do  
  
Things had gone by quickly, and Hitomi wished that they had gone by slow, for that fact she wished that it had never happened. She stood in her room looking at herself in the long mirror before her, trying to relax. She knew running away wasn't the answer and that she couldn't hide from it forever, she had to marry Van. Her eyes shifted around the room some, nervous and then she took a deep breath, letting it all out slowly.  
"You can do this... You can do this..." she repeated to herself a couple of times, she turned when the door opened, it was Melena, "Can I help you?"  
"Just came to wish you the best of luck, Hitomi," she replied, she stopped by the table touching it gently, then she looked up to Hitomi, "Are you able to go through with this? I notice that you seem... uncomfortable."  
Hitomi felt her body just freeze and she looked at Melena, shocked. It was as if she could she right through her.  
"I... I'm all right," she said, "It's not everyday you get married, of course ones going to be a bit uncomfortable..." Hitomi felt herself unfreeze and relax a bit, she didn't want Melena to suspect anything, in which she already was.  
"Are you sure?" Melena said, turning to her side some, "If anything's the matter, I'm sure Van would understand."  
"I'm fine, Nothing's the matter," Hitomi said strongly, she was lying to Melena, everybody, and to herself. As Melena walked out of the room, Hitomi turned and looked back into the mirror, "Grandma... What am I suppose to do?"  
  
*  
  
The older princess walked down the hallway, her hands by her sides and looking around. She stopped when she reached the garden, it was decorated to such perfection, beautiful. This is where Van and Hitomi would marry, together for the rest of their lives. Melena turned to face the knight, Allen and she walked over to him before he had the chance to escape.  
"Good morning, Allen," she said from behind. Allen turned, nearly jumping out of his boots, than bowing to her.  
"Morning, princess," he answered back, "What may I owe this pleasure?" Melena looked at him, stabbing him with her gaze. Allen somehow blocked her stare and smirked.  
"You know Allen, you will always be that same playboy I knew so long ago," she said suddenly, "Messing around with ones heart, shame on you."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Allen, "Why the sudden hate towards me? What did I do now?"  
"I know Hitomi is pregnant again, but I won't tell anybody," she whispered, "I know also that Keitaro isn't Van's, and that the next child Hitomi is to bare is yours. You should just back off, don't get near her, Allen."  
"Melena... How... How do you know all this?" Melena closed her eyes, relaxing herself a bit, then she opened them, looking straight back at him.  
"Allen, I was once your lover," she said, "Of course, of course I would know of such a thing... Chid was our mistake..." Allen looked away, cold. Melena was right, she was also very smart and nobody could hide anything from her. He bowed to her and then turned his back, simply walking away.  
"You know... I'm right..."  
  
*  
  
Everything was in place, Van stood before everyone in his armor, red cape draping along the floor and crown on his head. He was ready, he had always dreamed of this day, with only Hitomi. He took a deep breath and turned his head, nodding to the woman at the piano, meaning that she was to start the music. Allen stood beside Van, his hand holding a small, black box, which contained the ring of course.  
"It's time, milady," said one of the girls attending to her. Hitomi looked forward and began to walk rather, slow. She was in no rush, besides she really, really didn't want to go through with this. She held her head up, but her eyes kept going down, either that or looking towards Allen. I feel horrible, she thought, I want to just die.  
"Isn't she lovely," whispered a woman to her husband. Everyone was just amazed, Hitomi made short hair the in style and the dress she wore was the envy of all the other dresses the women were wearing.  
"Mother, I want my dress to be just like that," whispered a young girl, tugging at her mother. You can have it, thought Hitomi, just go ahead and rip it off me. She was now in the center, where Allen's men were seated. They smiled at the young woman they saw before them, last time they had seen her was when she was 15 and pure, not just that, but the sweetest thing that hit Gaea.  
"Good Luck," whispered Gadeth, giving her a thumbs up, the rest of the crew waved at her, giving their good lucks, but in a whisper. Hitomi nodded and continued to walk till she finally reached her spot beside Van. Merle titled her head, looking at Hitomi.  
"Doesn't she look sick to you," whispered Merle to Millerna. Millerna blinked and turned herself some to get a better view of Hitomi. The girl from the Mystic Moon looked completely pale, her eyes had become dead and unhappy.  
"Something's wrong with Hitomi..." Millerna replied back, whispering, "It seems as though something seems to be bothering her."  
"Maybe she's just a tad nervous," Merle and Millerna nodded to each other, sitting back and relaxing, knowing that it's just butterflies from getting married, or maybe not. Hitomi put her head down a bit, as the priest began to read from his bible. Hitomi was always curious about the religion in Gaea, maybe it was different in other countries, maybe Fanelia's was just as rare as each one.  
  
It went by quickly and Hitomi looked up, Van took her hand and moved to face her. She did as well, holding his hand back.  
"Do you, Van de Fanel, take this woman, Hitomi Kanzaki as your beloved wife and queen till death do you part?" Van looked at the priest, gripping Hitomi's hand tightly.  
"I do," he said, the priest then took a ribbon and wrapped it gently around Van's hand. The priest turned and now facing Hitomi, asked the same question:  
"Do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, take this man, Van de Fanel as your beloved husband and king till death do you part?" Hitomi looked up, she took awhile to think, then turned her gaze to Van.  
"I... I do," she said finally. The priest took what was left of the ribbon and wrapped it around her hand, then he began to tie it. Van nodded to Allen, whom handed him the black box. He opened it and pulled the ring out, Hitomi's hand before it. He slipped it on, as did Hitomi with the ring that she had supposedly gotten for Van.  
"I pronounce you, husband and wife," announced the priest, everyone stood and began to clap, "You may kiss the queen." Van didn't take his time, slowly putting his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. Hitomi closed her eyes, returning the kiss, allowing one small tear to drop. Allen had turned his back, he couldn't bare to watch. At least she'll live a grand life, he said to himself.  
"Lets go to the ball room and celebrate this special occasion with a feast!" shouted a man, everyone cheered, agreeing with him.  
"- But let the lovers be first!" shouted another, everyone laughed, allowing Van and Hitomi to be the first ones in line. Van took hold of Hitomi's hands, they were still tied together and he wasn't in a rush to take it off. He wanted this moment to last forever, forever with her.  
"Hitomi... I love you," he said gently as he lead her to their seats, Hitomi looked back at him. She couldn't just stand there and say nothing.  
"I love you too," she lied, she really loved Allen. Hitomi couldn't do anything now, she was married and to the King of Fanelia. They took their seats, everyone coming in behind and soon the music began. Everyone danced, ate and sang, and of course, yelling out, "KISS THE BRIDE!"  
Van chuckled merrily and kissed Hitomi, everyone cheered.  
"Hitomi, you don't know how happy you've made me," he whispered to her ear, "I'm glad you are my queen and nobody else." Hitomi froze and then looked at him, touching his cheek. He blinked for a moment, then took her hand, giving her another sweet kiss.  
  
The feast lasted throughout the night, well, until the sun rose. Van and Hitomi were already in their room, and the guests were gone, either that or most stayed in the palace to sleep, just far away from Van and Hitomi's room.  
Van looked at Hitomi, and she looked back. They could do it now, or do it later, it didn't really matter. Van wanted now, he pulled the straps gently off her shoulders and soon, things began.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry, no lemon! Told you I wouldn't write a VxH lemon, I'm very, very, very sorry. I just took into notice that this chapter is VERY short, so, do forgive me on this. Don't mean to make my chapters short, which reminds me, I need to work on the FY fic's chapter 4. Well, enjoy this chapter and take care. JA NE! * Knows some of her reviewers are going to kill her * Oh, Puppetmonkey, Love your Mars fics, they rule and thanks for the nice reviews! We should write a fic together sometime, CIAO! 


	14. Chapter 14: The devil's voice

Chapter 14: The devil's voice  
  
The months passed quickly and Hitomi bore not just one child, but twins. A girl, whom they named Sanyu and a boy, who was given the name Tristan. After the twins were born, nearly 7 years passed, and things began to change quickly. Allen Schezar, was sent away by Van's order, nobody knows why and this, Van not noticing, made Hitomi's heart shatter. Not only this, but things have been very quiet from Zaibach, Dilandau didn't even show his face, and Hitomi could feel that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Mama!" shouted Tristan, the 7 year old ran to Hitomi, nearly crying. Hitomi turned slowly and almost fell back when Tristan ran into her.  
"What's wrong now, Tristan?" asked a worried Hitomi, kneeling down to her son. She noticed that Tristan looked just like Allen, the hair and even those blue eyes of his. Smiling, she put her hands on his shoulders, "Is everything ok?"  
"No," he said, sniffling, "Sanyu and Kei are fighting again!" Hitomi stood and took Tristan's hand, walking out to the garden.  
"I swear those 2 never get along," Hitomi said to herself. She let go of Tristan's hand when they reached the garden, rushing over and pulling the two apart. Sanyu held up her fists, but was pushed away. Keitaro dusted himself and adjusted his shirt, "Ok, what is going on here?!"  
"He started it!" shouted Sanyu. Hitomi looked over at Keitaro, he looked more and more like Dilandau by the day, "He pulled my pigtail, again!"  
"Is this true?" she asked Keitaro. He looked down, his face dirty from the fight with his sister. He looked up at his mother, innocence at play.  
"I did..." he replied. He could never lie to Hitomi, not because she was his mother and that she bore him for 9 months, but because she was kind to him and was his best friend, his only friend. She protected him from Van when he did something wrong. He disliked his father, because every time they were in the same room, it was as if Van was disgusted by the sight of him.  
"Just apologize for what you did and all will be forgiven," smiled Hitomi, she patted his shoulder and pushed him gently towards Sanyu. Keitaro looked at her, and she did the same.  
"I am deeply sorry..." he said in his best manner, "I did not mean to pull your hair and I promise I won't do it again..."  
"I forgive you!" said Sanyu, she turned and ran off. Tristan stood there, blinking and sucking his thumb at the same time. Hitomi took Keitaro's hand and walked over to Tristan, taking his as well.  
"Sanyu, wait up," shouted Hitomi, "You need a bath, along with your brothers as well. It'll be fun!"  
  
*  
  
Night, it came quickly and Van was walking down the hall towards his chambers when he heard laughter. He stopped and turned to the side, looking towards the laughing. Slowly, he walked over and opened the door. There was his wife, Hitomi bathing the children. He couldn't help but smile.  
"What's going on in here, might I ask?" he said gently. Hitomi had her back to him, hiding the look on her face. The children looked up, except for Keitaro. The 8 year old was too busy looking at the expression on his mother's face.  
"We were having a water war, daddy," said Sanyu, giggling, "Keitaro's winning!" Van looked at the silver-haired boy, then back to Sanyu.  
"Then you'll have to do your best to beat him, now don't you my little angel?" Van said, nearly laughing. Keitaro sank into the tub, still looking at Hitomi. Van walked over, kneeling down beside Hitomi and giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I'm heading to bed early tonight, I hope to see you 3 sleeping before me." He stood and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
"Mommy, what's wrong? Does daddy's breath smell bad or something?" asked Tristan picking his nose. Hitomi took his hand and pulled it down gently, smiling.  
"No, daddy's breath doesn't smell bad, I was only thinking," she replied. Tristan smiled and reached to hug her, but she pulled out a towel and pulled him out, wrapping it around him, "Ok, time to get your pajamas on and tucked into bed."  
  
Hitomi finished tucking Sanyu in her bed, and walked off towards the boys' room. She stepped in and caught Tristan picking his nose again, but he pulled it out quickly. She walked over, pulling the covers over him and kissing his forehead.  
"Picking your nose isn't gentlemen like," she whispered, smiling to him. She moved over to the other side towards Keitaro. As she tucked him in for the night, he took her hand, "What's wrong, Keitaro?"  
"Mama... How come you always look so sad when Papa comes into the room?" Hitomi froze at his words and slowly sat on the side of his bed, she became worried, and fear rose into her heart. She was living a lie and nobody knew it, all but Allen, Melena and herself. She looked at her 1st born and leaned over, kissing his forehead.  
"I'm not sad... I just feel I should have chosen a different path..." she whispered so that only Keitaro could hear, "Now go to sleep, there's a busy day tomorrow." She stood and walked to the door, she opened it and looked back at Keitaro. Your kindness proves that you are not Dilandau's son, she thought, with time, Van will grow to love you. She closed the door behind her and headed to her own room.  
  
As Hitomi walked down the hallway, she stopped to see a dark figure not to far from her. He was tall, and the long, blonde hair that reflected with the moon's glow made her heart race.  
"Allen?" she whispered, her hand over her mouth, "Is it... Is it really you?" The figure began to walk towards her and when he finally reached her, he took hold of her shoulders and kissed her deeply. Hitomi reacted by placing one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, it was paradise all over again, but Hitomi had to know her place. She pushed him back and looked down, "Forgive me... Allen."  
"It's all right... I understand," he replied in a whisper. She looked up at the 36 year old man, taking in his features. He didn't change one bit, he was perfect as always.  
"Where did you go these last 7 years...?" she asked. Allen looked away, and Hitomi slowly moved his face with her hand, wanting him to face her, "Where?"  
"I was sent to spy on Zaibach by his highness," he began, "-But I know it was much more then that... I don't think he wants me near you, my queen."  
"Don't call me that, Allen," she said, "I will not allow my friends to call me 'queen', my name is just fine, Hitomi. Remember, it's Hitomi." Allen took her hand and moved it.  
"Hitomi de Fanel..." The name stabbed at her. She stepped back, tears emerging from her greens eyes and she turned, running away from him. Allen looked to the side and down, he felt shame written all over him for hurting the one he truly loved. He knew nothing could happen between them anymore, and he wished that Hitomi would have chosen him. Hitomi was already regretting everything, but she could only think of Van's feelings. I can't be near him, she thought, I have to stay with Van. She opened the door to her room and rushed in, closing it gently behind her.  
Her eyes shifted to the bed and there he was, sleeping peacefully. She went over to the bed, taking off her dress and slipping into her nightgown. Slowly, she crawled into bed next to him and leaning, she looked at him. He had grown so much in the last 7 years, she didn't notice until now. Maybe, I should forget Allen, she thought. She swallowed and put her hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. This was the 1st time she had done this to Van, and he shifted, looking straight up at her. She nearly jumped.  
"Van, I'm so sorry-" she began, but was cut off by him.  
"No... I was already awake... Just waiting for you," he whispered, "It was getting late and you weren't here..." She rested her hand on his bare chest and the other on the pillow, behind his head.  
"Oh... Thank you," she said silently, her fingers moved some, touching his chest and she didn't realize what she doing nor did she have control. Van put his hand on hers, smiling up at her.  
"You're finally opening up..." he whispered, Hitomi looked down and he lifted her chin up, "Don't be upset..."  
"Van, I'm really sorry... I don't mean to act this way, it's just not easy for me," she began, "Things have changed so much for me, I... I'm very sorry." Van's expression didn't change, he still had a smile upon his face. He put his hand behind her back and pulled her down for a kiss. Hitomi hesitated some and then allowed him too. He then turned her over onto her back and deepened the kiss, Hitomi's hands on his back.  
"Hitomi, you've made me the happiest man in all of Gaea," he said between the kiss, "And I thank you, not only that, but I love you more then words can say..." Hitomi felt the weight of her deceit come down on her more, she felt horrible for what she did to Van, and she knew that she would have to confess the truth to him. Question was, what would happen to Allen?  
  
*  
  
"Mama!" shouted Tristan, running around the palace looking for his mother, "Mama! Mama!" Hitomi hid behind a pillar, Tristan walked slowly blinking a bit, "Mama?" Hitomi stepped behind him silently and tickled his sides, making him scream and laugh at the same time. Hitomi tried to hold back her laughter, and Tristan turned, giving her a look.  
"Oh, don't give me that look," she said smiling to him, "What's wrong now?" Hitomi kneeled down before him.  
"There's this tall guy with long hair and he's teaching all the other knights of the castle how to fight and prepare for battle and, and, and he is SO cool!" said Tristan, he was very excited, "I want to be just like him when I grow up!" Hitomi titled her head, curiosity flooded her mind and she stood.  
"I want to see this fellow," she replied, "Take me to go see your hero." Tristan nodded and took her hand, rushing quickly to the training grounds. Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at her son's excitement. As they reached the training ground, Tristan let go of his mother's hand and began to search for his hero.  
"There he is Mama!" he shouted, grabbing her dress and tugging, pointing to a tall man, with long, blonde hair. Allen. Hitomi could feel herself sink, her son's hero was his true father, but she couldn't tell them that. Van would find out and things would become worse then they were already.  
"That's Allen Schezar..." she said. Tristan looked up at Hitomi, his eyes becoming wide pools, he tugged at her more.  
"I want to meet him!" Hitomi looked down at Tristan, the energetic boy bouncing up and down, tugging at her more.  
"Why don't you go and meet him," she replied to him, "If anyone gives you trouble just tell them that you are the King's son..." Tristan was already gone, running down the path to meet his hero. Hitomi watched him, and the guard let him pass. Tristan was so excited that he bumped right into Allen.  
  
"And you are?" asked Allen, turning and facing the young lad who just bumped into him, "This isn't a safe place for young ones." Tristan got up, dusting himself off, his face was completely red from all the excitement.  
"I'm Tristan de Fanel!" he blurted out, he was nervous. When Tristan said his name, Allen could only look up, trying to find Hitomi. He did, his eyes were completely wide and he was shocked. Hitomi nodded and walked away, out of sight, the pain of just looking at him was punishment enough. Allen looked back at Tristan, why hadn't he noticed earlier, the boy looked just like him.  
"Well, Tristan," smiled Allen, "I am Allen Schezar, Knight of Fanelia, is there anything I could possibly help you in?"  
"Um.... uh... well, would you... like to come play knights with Keitaro and Sanyu?" he asked, still nervous. Allen chuckled and put his hand on Tristan's shoulder, smiling down at him.  
"I would be honored young prince," he said. Tristan gave out a loud, 'YES', and turned, running off with Allen behind him. He was so happy, excited and yet still nervous. Allen was in for a big surprise.  
  
*  
  
"Here are the rules," said Keitaro holding his wooden sword and facing Sanyu, "I will be the most famous knight of all the land, and you can be some weak princess."  
"That's not fair!" complained Sanyu, "I want to be a knight too! Besides, I want to be a king!"  
"Princess's can't be kings, they can only be queens and well, princess's," replied Keitaro, he tied his wooden sword to his side, "Anyway, Tristan is the king, he asked yesterday." Sanyu nearly blew a fit, but let it go when Tristan came into view holding some man's hand.  
"Hey!" shouted Tristan, he let go of Allen's hand and ran to them, "I found someone really cool to come play with us!"  
"That old man?" asked Sanyu pointing at Allen. She looked up at him and Allen's eyes widened again. Twins?! "Oh well, it doesn't matter... Who is he?"  
"He's Allen Schezar! Best knight in all of Fanelia!" exclaimed Tristan, "And he's going to play a knight."  
"Isn't he already a knight?" questioned Keitaro, he pulled out his wooden sword, "Well, if you are a knight, you must battle me for the position of most famous knight in all the land!" Allen shook his head and stood, he chuckled strongly.  
"Is that a challenge young knight?" he asked, smirking at the silver- haired boy. Keitaro turned red and nodded fast, "I take your challenge then, where is my sword?"  
"Oh, Oh! Here, use mine!" shouted Tristan handing Allen his wooden sword. Allen took it and stepped back some, getting into a pose. Keitaro stood in his pose too, shaking some. He's going to win, thought Keitaro, this is going to be very hard. Don't worry, just do as I say and you'll do fine, said a voice. Keitaro could feel his body stop shaking.  
"Go easy on me now," chuckled Allen, he still smirked at Keitaro. Let me help you block all his moves and then we will go in for the finishing move. Keitaro nodded, as if agreeing with the strange voice in his head. Allen charged lightly at Keitaro, swinging at him as to not hurt him. Keitaro's wooden sword went up, blocking all of Allen's attacks, "Impressive!"  
"Is... Is that all you got?!" shouted Keitaro, he was still a bit nervous to be going up against Fanelia's best. Allen couldn't help but laugh at Keitaro's words. See how he laughs at you, he only wishes to mock your greatness. This made Keitaro become angry and he started to charge at Allen, slashing at him with the wooden sword.  
"Keitaro's going to win!" said Sanyu, she was smiling proudly of her older brother, "He will be the best of the land!" As Sanyu cheered on her brother's side, Allen noticed that Keitaro's attitude had changed from the king, nervous little boy to some monster. The moves the child was using upon Allen were not of a child's stature. When the wooden sword came down upon him, Allen took it into his hand and out of Keitaro's with a quick move.  
"That's cheating!" shouted Sanyu, "You can't cheat, it's against the rules!" Keitaro fell forward and Allen caught him. It was as if someone was trying to make the young lad use all his strength, Allen took this into deep thought.  
"Keitaro, Keitaro... Is he ok?" asked Tristan, rushing to them. When Allen shook his head no, Tristan took off running, "Mama!" Allen picked Keitaro up into his arms and looked down towards Sanyu.  
"Where's his room?"  
  
*  
  
When Hitomi heard the news from Tristan, she went running to the garden and didn't find them. She thought it was some horrible joke when Sanyu came and told her that Sir Allen had taken him to his room. Hitomi went running at the speed of light to Keitaro's room. The door flung open and Allen stood, when he saw that it was Hitomi, he bowed to her.  
"Keitaro!" she nearly scream and rushed to the bed, ignoring Allen. She sat down on the side of the bed and felt her son's head, looking at him, "What did you do to him?!" She turned to Allen, as if it was all his fault.  
"I did nothing to him," he replied, "I was only playing with them... I promise you, Hitomi... I did nothing to hurt him." Hitomi turned her gaze back to Keitaro, looking at him, concern written all over her face.  
  
*  
  
Keitaro... Keitaro...  
"W-who's there?" asked a frightened Keitaro, trying to find the where the voice came from and also taking a look at his surroundings. It was completely dark and he wasn't alone. I am only a friend...  
"A... a friend?" said Keitaro, asking, "What sort of friend are you?" He was still trying to find where the strange voice was coming from. He stopped when he saw a figure with blue hair standing before him, Keitaro felt that he was somehow connected to this fellow.  
"What do you want from me...?" The strange man disappeared and re- appeared behind him, putting his hands upon his shoulders. I only want what's best for the son of the Wing Goddess...  
"The 'Wing Goddess'?" began Keitaro, "My mother is a goddess?" He turned his head slightly, his gaze looking up at the man's, "Of course my mother's a goddess, she's like my guardian angel..." This isn't a hoax... She's a Wing Goddess and she's been one since the day she was born. She came to Gaea when she was only 15, she once lived on the Mystic Moon... I could tell you so much more...  
Keitaro's eyes widened, knowing that his mother was from another world didn't bother him, nor the fact that she was a goddess, but what sort of secrets did this man know about her. What could he possibly know and how did he know? Keitaro looked into the void before him, the void that had surrounded him and this man.  
"What do you know...?" asked Keitaro, curious. The man smiled and wrapped his arms slowly around the boy, his mouth leaning to his ear. Van de Fanel is not your father... and your mother is nothing but a liar...  
The boy's purple eyes widened and he pushed the man off him, moving away. He was suddenly filled with hate and rage.  
"You're a liar! A liar!" shouted Keitaro, "GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" The man could only grin and with Keitaro's words, he vanished. Keitaro now stood alone, nobody there. He dropped to his knees and covered his face, crying.  
  
"Keitaro? Keitaro?" said Hitomi softly, gently shaking him. She wanted him to open his eyes, to know that he was going to be just fine. She began to cry as she shook Keitaro, not knowing what else to do. Hitomi laid her head against his side, crying, "Wake up..."  
The door opened gently and Van walked in, he saw Allen standing to the side. He was amazed to see him and later ignored it, seeing Hitomi by Keitaro's beside. She didn't look up to see who had just walked in and she didn't care. She only wanted Keitaro to wake up.  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to her, but she didn't respond. Her main focus was on Keitaro, nothing else. Van saw the grip she had on the young boy's hand and closed his eyes. He was always rather cruel to Keitaro, because in truth, he wasn't his son, but he knew how much Hitomi loved him, "Hitomi... everything will be just fine..." When Van last spoke, Keitaro's eyes slowly opened and he looked around the room. Hitomi sat up, smiling and relieved that he was fine. Keitaro sat up some and looked at Hitomi, curious. "What's going on?" he asked politely, "Mama... Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Hitomi shook her head and took Keitaro into her arms, holding him tightly, crying, "Mama?" Allen let out a sigh of relief, bowing to the king and queen, and of course to Keitaro, then he took his leave. Van stood there, watching them and Keitaro looked up at him. Van de Fanel is not your father... Was all he could remember, the only thing that stayed in his mind, and he kept what the man had said into thought. He put his hands on Hitomi's back and hugged her back, just not as tight as hers. *  
  
"Keitaro!" shouted both Sanyu and Tristan running into the room and jumping onto Keitaro's bed. They sat close to him, hugging. "Are you all right, did that mean old man hurt you?" asked Sanyu, her face right in his, as if he were on trial or something. He pushed Sanyu back gently and smiled. "No, he didn't hurt me, I only fainted," replied Keitaro, he leaned back into his pillows, resting a bit, "I think I over did myself." "Well... when you over do it... you don't usually pass out like that..." said Tristan, he was busy fiddling with his wooden sword. He looked up at Keitaro, smiling, "Well... I'm glad your ok." "That's the mostest importantest thing!" said Sanyu, punching playfully at Tristan, he fell off the bed hitting his head, "Sorry!" Tristan sat up rubbing his head and crawled back on the bed. They all started to laugh, they were children and saw almost everything as a joke, or slightly funny. "Sanyu... it's most, not mostest, and it's important, not importantest..." said Keitaro catching his breath, "You need to learn to speak right." Sanyu puffed up and cooled off, knowing that it's better not to fight with him, he was always right, even though he was only 8.  
  
Author's Note: Gomen for not posting in such a long time, I was busy helping my mother with the baby and other stuff that is considered important. Plus, I stayed the night at my cousin's house and goofed off, hee hee. Well, enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it up. Took me a total of 2 days to finish it, yes, talk about a short writer's block, bleh! Anywho, enjoy and JA NE! 


	15. Chapter 15: Acceptance

Chapter 15: Acceptance  
  
It was only about 3 weeks since the day Keitaro fainted, and since the day he heard that awful voice speak ill of his mother and claim that Van was not his father. He sat by the window looking outside, watching his highness, Van stroll around the front gates giving orders, or whatever it is a king does. He gave a heavy sigh and closed the curtains when Van looked up towards his window.  
"I look nothing like him..." Keitaro said to himself, getting up and walking over to his mirror, "His hair is a raven's black and as he told me once, mine is that of a demons and when you think about it, Sanyu and Tristan look nothing like him..." He gently touched his hair, and looked over at the portrait of Van and himself when he was only 2 years of age. Keitaro walked over to it and noticed that Van wasn't smiling at all; it's as if he were seeking something.  
"Why do you hate me...? Is it true...? Is it true I'm not your-" he stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly moved from the large painting and jumped onto his bed, grabbing a huge book, "Come in." The door opened and Hitomi poked her head into the room, smiling with warmth.  
"Are you all right?" she asked stepping into the room, "You didn't eat much during breakfast." Keitaro flipped the page, pretending to be interested in the book he was holding.  
"I wasn't very hungry," he replied coldly. Hitomi's eyes became round, huge and full of concern, "If something is bothering you, you would tell me?" Keitaro looked up some. Am I hurting her? Should I tell her something comforting?  
"Of course," he said with a gentle smile and closing his book, "I would tell you the world..." Hitomi smiled and walked over to him, taking him in a warm embrace, kissing his forehead lightly. Keitaro put his hand on hers and closed his eyes some.  
"Mother..." he whispered suddenly gripping her hand tightly, "Can I ask you why... I look nothing like father?" Hitomi's eyes widened and she could feel everything around her fall. She looked down at him and touched his soft, pale cheek.  
"Keitaro..." she began, hesitating a bit, "W-why do you ask such a question? Did he do something to you?" Keitaro shook his head and looked up at her with a serious expression.  
"Mother, when I was unconscious... I heard a voice, it was full of hate and such loath," he began, "He told me... He told me that Van is not my father!" Just as Keitaro said this, Van walked into the room. Hitomi looked up suddenly, still sitting beside Keitaro.  
"Who told you this...?" he asked simply, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him, "Keitaro... did you see this 'voice'?" Keitaro moved away from Hitomi slowly and stood up. He was silent, "Answer me... That's an order!"  
"I didn't see him..." Keitaro quivered a bit, looking away from Van's bloody gaze, "I didn't see this person at all..." He could feel the hate just emitting from Van, he could also tell that Van just wanted to hit him.  
"Keitaro... no matter what anybody says, you are my son..." Van said suddenly. Keitaro's eyes became huge, as if somebody announced he was a knight, "And you are also the heir to my throne..." Van turned and walked out of the room, a heavy sigh coming from him.  
"Mother... Mother! Did you hear that?!" shouted Keitaro with joy, he ran over to Hitomi quickly and hugged her tight, "He accepted me! He accepted me!" Hitomi was shocked herself; this was the first time she had seen Van be so kind to Keitaro, the first time since he was born.  
  
*  
  
"Damn you, Folken..." said Dilandau slowly sipping his wine, "When will it be the time I take control of my seed...?!" He threw his glass over at Folken, but missed on purpose, watching it hit one of the guards. He stood up and pointed at him, "When can I take that wretched boy?!"  
"The time will come... Just be patient a little bit more, maybe a few more years," replied Folken turning his back to him, "I'll get to working on plan B here shortly... just relax, go 'screw' around like you did with the goddess." He grinned and walked down the carpet, into the darkness beyond the door. It wasn't long before he heard Dilandau scream and take his rage out on one of his dragon slayers.  
"HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
*  
  
The day went by slowly, the children were playing in the garden and Hitomi sat beneath a tree watching them. She smiled and then looked down, guilt taking its effect on her. Her hand came up and she covered her face, ashamed of herself and everything she had done right after the incident with Dilandau. None of the children she bore were Van's blood, but Van didn't know that Sanyu and Tristan weren't his. She wanted to tell him the truth, really she did, but she didn't want to hurt him.  
"Hello there beautiful," whispered a voice from behind. Hitomi looked up to see Allen and she simply gave him the cold shoulder, "Harsh..."  
"Forgive me, Allen," she said silently, "I just feel terrible for hurting Van... He doesn't deserve this!" She pulled her knees up and held them, crying into them. Allen kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her, patting her back some.  
"Someone as beautiful and kind as you shouldn't have to have so many problems pushing you towards the ground," he said gently, "Just tell him the truth... I'm sure he'll understand and then later try to kill me... heh." Hitomi couldn't help but release a giggle, Van would truly had Allen's head, even if it wasn't what most people wanted. He let go of Hitomi and lifted her chin, smiling kindly, "Just tell him... Trust me."  
"Thank you so much," she said as she kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't marry you, Allen... I... I still love you though..." She got up and walked off quickly; holding back tears the best she could. Allen sat completely on his bum, leaning against the tree and sighing somewhat heavy.  
"You let her get away Allen... you should have kidnapped her before she even said 'I do'," he said to himself, "You could be the happiest man ever and have your children call you father..." He looked towards the children playing, watching the twins closely and smiling. It was truly amazing, to know you had something so close, yet it was so far out of hands reach.  
  
"Keitaro, why is that Allen guy always around mommy?" she asked while they sat on the green grass, "He's always around her and stuffs... All secret and mushy-like..." Keitaro looked up some, looking over at Allen whom was napping beneath the tree and then looked back at Sanyu, he then noticed something. Sanyu looked just like Allen, but he just shook it off.  
"Maybe they were lovers..." he said picking at the grass, "He probably still likes her and wants her back, he might just kidnap her and hide her for himself."  
"Keitaro... What's a lo-ver?" asked Sanyu, leaning in closely, curiosity filling her head, "And what do you mean he might kidnap mommy?!"  
"A lover is like a boyfriend and a girlfriend," answered Keitaro blowing grass of his hand, "And I was only joking about the kidnapping part, it's not like he would disobey the king and steal his queen."  
"B-but Sir Lancelot did!" exclaimed Sanyu, "He, he was put in charge of the castle while the king was gone and he made his move on Gywn-o-vir, or whatever her name is!" Keitaro blinked at her, realizing this is the smartest thing he heard from his young sister in like, forever.  
"Well... those stories mother told us aren't true..." replied Keitaro, "It's a fairy tale, just like those stories she told us when she was younger."  
"Oh..." Sanyu shrugged and got up slowly, "Let's go find Tristan and play knights!"  
"Ok," Keitaro agreed and got up as well. They took hands and ran off to search for their brother, laughing happily. Unaware to the both of them that they were both being lied too.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting in what seems like forever. I moved and stuff, it was very important, plus it was hard for me to think up chapter 15 for this story. Well, I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to make chapter 16 better then this one. I need go start working on the FY story too... JA NE! 


	16. Chapter 16: The truth

Chapter 16: The truth

A few days had passed as Hitomi roamed the gardens and trying to figure out the best way to tell the truth to Van and her children. She felt awful at the fact that she was keeping secrets from all four of them. She had to keep the one secret from Keitaro, because if he knew that his father was a murderous fiend and that he was the cause of rape it would hurt him deeply. Her eyes wandered off towards the laughter of Sanyu and Tristan, the children that were not Van's at all. She could tell that Sanyu was looking more and more like Allen and that Tristan was taking more after her, but still looked like the man she slept with that night. Biting her bottom lip and holding back the tears of gulit she turned and walked back into the castle, wanting to hide herself from everything in the world. Everything had changed for her, everything.

"Mother?" came a voice as she went walking back towards the castle. She gasped a bit, caught off guard and turned, looking down at Keitaro. She knelt down and grabbed him, embracing him tightly and suddenly, she let out her tears, "Mother?! Are you all right?!" She shook her head and moved away from him a bit, looking at him and touching his pale cheeks.

"Oh, Keitaro..." she whispered gently and biting her bottom lip every now and then, "You are so different, yet you look just like him. You are his exact opposite; kind, loving, always smiling with the warmth within your beautiful heart and mind. Never hurting those close to you. I want to always protect that, because I do not want you to become his son..." She got up, covering her mouth and walking away, crying. Keitaro stood there completely lost, not knowing what his mother was talking about. What is she talking about? Who is she talking? Keitaro saw a shadow on the ground and looked up to see Allen. He gave him a glare, as if disgusted to see this man.

"Can I help you, sir knight...?" Keitaro asked, giving Allen a look. Allen blinked at Keitaro and could see Dilandau all over his face, though a much kinder side and not so evil and sinister.

"... You do look like him," he whispered silently, making Keitaro raise a brow. Allen quickly faked a cough and went on to saying something differently," Keitaro, your mother seemed upset. Will she be all right?" Keitaro looked off in the direction his mother had gone and disappeared, a blank look upon his face and yet, curiosity looming over him.

"... I do not know," he said gently to Allen, "She said she wanted to protect me from something, or maybe it's a someone. I do not know... I feel she keeps secrets. Not just from me, but from my brother and sister and of course, from father. She must have something that continues to make her sad and grief. Maybe she regrets and feels gulity about certain things, but I do not know. I am still only a child and there are things parents shouldn't tell their children." Allen was felt that he wasn't talking to a child, he felt that he was talking to an adult. Keitaro was more then just an 8 year old, he was like a young man in his early 20s and not many noticed this. Patting his shoulder and pulling him from his trance, Keitaro looked up at him somewhat in a bit of shock.

"I'm sure she will share her feelings," said Allen, "I've known your mother for years now, and many things have happened then and they too, were fixed. I'm sure this time, it shall be the same, except I might have to leave or else your father will kill me."

"Allen, what do you mean? Why would father kill his best friend and the captain of the knights?" asked Keitaro, suddenly more curious then ever before, "Tell me, tell me why?" Allen let out a sigh and shook his head no, "Then tell me when you met mother and father, tell me. I want to know." Allen let out a chuckle and walked over to one of the benches in the garden.

"Come, I will tell you when I met your lovely mother and when I beat your pig-headed father in a sword fight," replied Allen, waving his hand to Keitaro to come and sit with him, "Well, I found your mother in the forest one night, she was being pestered by the moleman..." And so, he told the story to Keitaro, who smiled at the stories, and laughed at many parts. This went on for almost 2 hours, for he told Keitaro the whole story. After Allen had told the long story, Keitaro blinked and looked at him, asking him something that would make Allen regret he even said anything about the part where he kissed a young Hitomi on the cheek.

"Who's... Dilandau?"

"WHAT?!" shouted a short-tempered Van; before him was Allen, who was kneeling and telling Van what happened a while ago, "How could you go off and mention that name to him?! Do you know could happen with Keitaro knowing the name of Dilandau? He could go off searching for him or something, who knows! I do not want mention of this name anymore! You must keep silent, and hopefully my son will think nothing of it!"

"Van, he is not your son. As I recall you made it look like you disowned the child," replied Allen, becoming very angered with his highness, "You treated the child as if he were nothing, as if he were just like that mad man."

"How dare you speak to me this way? I do not care if he is Dilandau's blood, I still consider him my son and my heir. I will not have you speak to me this way, Allen. I do not care if you are my best knight or even... my best friend, "said Van coldly, "Don't you EVER say that he is not my son. I love Keitaro and I always will. Now leave me, I must attend to my wife. She has been feeling ill as of late." With that said and done, Allen got up and not even bowing to Van, stormed right out of the throne room, completely raged. Van sat down upon his throne, sighing and rubbing his face some.

"I feel things have just hit him..." he said to himself and stood after awhile, then he turned and walked behind the throne, through a secret door leading towards his private chambers, "...I hope Hitomi will be all right."

Walking down the hallway and stopping before the children's playroom, he pushed the door open and looked down at the twins, who, as soon as the door opened, looked up. He smiled at them warmly and he could feel a few tears escape his strong, blue eyes and gently, he kneeled down before them and held out his hand. Sanyu titled her head a bit and stood, walking back a bit, and Tristan did the complete opposite. He walked towards Allen and placed his small hand within his and smiled back, a small version of Allen.

"Tristan...," Allen swallowed hard and held his hand tightly, "There is something you should know, something that must be said. Yet, you are still very young and will probably not accept me for who I truly am. Van, he is a great man, yet stubborn at times, but... He is not your father." Sanyu grabbed one of her many dolls and threw it at Allen, angry.

"You are a liar!" shouted Sanyu throwing another doll at him, "You just want mommy for yourself! You are a liar! LIAR!" She continued to yell, throwing more of her many dolls or toys at him, "He is too my daddy!"

"No, he is not!" shouted Allen right back at Sanyu. He stood before her and they looked back at each, as if their were one anothers exact mirror, "I was with your mother the night before she got married and 9 months later you and your brother were born. You look nothing like Van, and never have. You are my children, whom I could never get this close too because I did not want to cause harm to your mother!" Tristan rushed over and held onto Sanyu, shaking a bit and looking at her.

"Sanyu... maybe Mr. Allen is right..." whispered Tristan, "... we should ask mommy... she will probably agree with him." Sanyu looked back at her twin and she did something she had never done before and pushed Tristan so hard, he hit his head against the wall.

"I hate you!" she shouted at Tristan pointing at him, "I hate you and I hate you too!" Tears had emerged from her eyes and she ran past Allen and out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Tristan sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest and began to cry within his arms; Allen walked over and sat beside him, holding his son and happy that he could finally embrace what was truly his.

"Van... I have something to tell you," whispered Hitomi from the bed, "I know you've been busy and that we haven't spoken much, but I must really tell you something important." Van looked toward her, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off.

"What is it, Hitomi?" he asked her, walking over to her, sitting on her side of the bed and taking her hands, "Are you feeling better today? Your hands are a bit cold..." Hitomi freed her hand and put it on his warm, tanned cheek, "Hitomi?"

"Van... I have many things to tell you and they are all very important," she said gently, yet frightened at the same time, "Van... I think I'm pregnant, again and-" before she could say anymore, Van stood up, smiling.

"This is fantastic!" he said with joy, "Another child, what shall we name him? Or maybe it's a girl." Hitomi stood up and suddenly hugged him, her body shaking. Van stopped and wrapped his arms around her, worried now, "Hitomi, are you not happy that we are expecting another child?"

"It's not that!" she shouted, shaking her head, "It's not that! I'm happy that I might expect another, but I am not happy with all the lies I have been holding back from you. I have been untruthful to you as a wife and I want to let you know everything. I want you to forgive me for what I am to say to you, but you may not forgive me and I cannot blame you!" Hitomi started to cry, gripping onto Van tightly.

"What... What do you mean?" he asked suddenly, curious, "What are you talking about? How could you possibly lie to me? What have you done?" Hitomi shook frantically and moved away from him, looking down, afraid to look into his eyes.

"Van... the twins aren't your children..." she whispered, but was loud enough for Van to hear, "Allen and I... he bedded me... they are his." Hitomi shut her eyes tight, as if expecting for Van to hit her, to punish her harshly for not telling him the truth.

"Hitomi... how could you...." Van was not expecting this, he was not expecting this at all, "How could you have slept with Allen?!" Hitomi moved back and continued to shake, still afraid of him and what he might do. She knew she was to be punished, a queen who is untruthful to her king is always punished. Van looked away from her, his eyes wide, anger within them and yet, he couldn't think of anything. He stumbled back and hit the wall, leaning against it, "How could you... All along, I have done nothing but protect you, love you... taken care of another mans child and now... and now I am taking care of that man's children as well... My god... Who's child are you bearing now...?!" Hitomi fell to the floor, sobbing madly.

"This child I bear next is yours..." she cried, "I have been keeping my distance from Allen and trying to make you happy, but so many lies and gulit... I had to tell you... I am sorry, I really am..." She looked at him, her face red and full of tears, but he wouldn't look at her. The fact that she was raped and then, sleeping with Allen, it hurt him. It hurt him more then anything else, and he punched the wall, leaving a hole.

"... Hitomi... I'm going to have to..." he said suddenly, breaking the long silence that had fallen over after Hitomi had spoken, "I'm going to send Allen away... and then, I'm going to have to... put you in your old room and you shall stay there..." She could hear the pain in Van's voice, he was hurt way beyond anything else in the world and Hitomi felt horrible, "I'm sorry... but I'll have to lock you there... until I can decide what to do... I'll... I'll continue being the father of ... their... our children, but that is all I can do for you." He didn't look at her, he couldn't look at her, it was too painful and with all that being said, he left the room.

Author's note: Ok, well... I finally updated, but I don't think this chapter was all too good. Seeing as how I had a bit of a writer's block as I was typing this chapter out. I had to read through my story to get an idea of what I had to do and I decided to finally had Hitomi tell the truth. Sorry if I left it at a cliffhanger, not telling the rest of the part with the Twins and Allen, I think I'll put that in chapter 17. Anyway, hopefully you'll like this chapter and enjoy it. Now, I'm going to take a small break and maybe think up ideas for the next chapter. Ja ne my loving fans XD


	17. Chapter 17: Regreat, remorse and sorrow

Chapter 17: Regret, remorse and sorrow...

After the truth had finally been freed from within Hitomi's small version of pandora's box, Van couldn't think for he was more then just in shock, he was in extreme pain. Knowing that Hitomi had slept with Allen on the night before their wedding and the fact that Tristan and Sanyu weren't of his blood made things more chaotic for the young king. It had already been so hard with the fact that Hitomi was raped by the worst person in all of Gaea, Dilandau and now this. He always wondered why Hitomi looked so sad and now he finally realized the truth from her very heart. She did not love him the way he loved her, or the way she once loved him. It was all Allen's fault, or was it all because of what Dilandau had done? Van couldn't think, he couldn't eat and nor could he sleep, for everything that he had enjoyed had came tumbling upon him. He thought back a few times, wondering what it would be like if he didn't marry Hitomi or if she never came back. Would things have been better off if she wasn't here at all? Or was it destiny that this all happen? He didn't know and nor did he care much for it, all he wanted now was to be alone. The pain he was feeling was something nobody could have ever felt in their entire lives, this was big. He looked out of his window, just gazing upon the beauty of the Mystic Moon and gently touching his finger tips upon the cold glass as if touching the moon itself. He sighed heavily and bent down, crying. Was this some sort of punishment? What did he do to ever deserve this? He looked up at the sound of a soft knock on his door and he stood, not wanting whomever was to enter see him in this state.

"Yes," he said sternly and didn't bother looking at who came in. The door opened and then closed with such silence, that you could hear the cries of the wolves, "May I help you?" Still, he did not bother to see who had entered his chambers. The was a soft walk, not quick nor slow, but gentle. He finally turned to look to see who had come to disturb him. It was Merle. Figures she would come at a time like this, a time so painful. He looked at her with such anger, knowing that she only came to mock Hitomi or mock him, maybe both, "What do you want?" Merle sat down on the bed, touching the silk that she so wanted to sleep upon with Van.

"You know... Everything has been so terrible for you Van," she said, not even bothering to answer his rude question, "I knew Hitomi was trouble from the very moment she first came to Gaia. You should of just ignored her, left her to die in the forest. She's nothing but a damn wench, sleeping around like she did. After kissing Allen so long ago, you'd think she would be within him." Van stood there, not looking at her and continued to admire the Mystic Moon, "I know you said you loved her, but was she truly worth it? I mean, look at her. She comes back and nobody knows why, nor do they know her purpose here. She had a purpose then, but now it's just like she never existed. Sure, she was the Wing Goodess, who cares. You know what I think, I bet she even enjoyed sharing Dilandau's bedside." That was the last straw, Merle had struck a cord. Van stormed over to her and smacked her that she went flying out of her seat. The annoying cat-girl hit the ground and began to rub her face, in shock. Van couldn't take it anymore; after hearing that bit about Hitomi and Dilandu, it just ticked him off.

"Merle... Get out," he said, rage had taken over, "Or I will banish you from all of Fanelia and I'm sure you wouldn't like that! I will not have you insult Hitomi in that way and I will not allow to speak to me like this anymore. Another thing, I detest you. I don't love you and never will I think of you in that way. Now leave my chambers and never enter unless you have something peaceful to say, because right now I'm not in the mood!" And with that Merle got up, nearly tripping over herself and rushed out of the room as quickly as possible, the door closing behind her. Van fell back into a seat next to the window and rubbed his face, then he began to cry. Why hadn't Hitomi just said no to him, he would have been in pain, but it wouldn't be like this. He stood up once more and, still angered, grabbed the chair he was sitting upon and threw it across the room, then he knocked over the table, just venting. He then began to write out the punishments for Allen and Hitomi, that would be announced the next day around sunset.

Morning had come quickly and the children were outside roaming the garden, playing and trying to enjoy themselves the best they could. Keitaro sat there and watched his sibilings. He couldn't help but wonder why all the happiness they had all felt was being drained from him. Even if they were Allen's children, they were still Van's children in his eyes and yet, he began to question. If Sanyu and Tristan weren't Van's blood, could it be that he wasn't either. He didn't know the truth completely, all he knew was that he was Van's son. Slowly, he made his way to the pond and looked at his reflection. He touched his silver hair and then his pale skin, looking into his eyes that were the color of pure blood. He always thought that he got the color of his eyes from Van, but he noticed that they were different. There was more in his eyes, as if they were trying to tell him a story or possibly the truth. Keitaro couldn't help but wonder, as he knelt, if he was Van's blood at all. Gently, he broke off his reflection by touching the water and sat back, thinking. He grew more and more curious by the day, he may only be 8, but within he felt like he was just as old as any man within the safety of Fanelia. His eyes widened a bit at the sound of someone's voice. He glanced around, but saw nothing and then realized that it was that same voice that had spoken to him the day he and Allen had battled.

Evening Keitaro...

"W-What do you want?" asked Keitaro, standing up and looking around as if trying to search for this voice with no face, "Why do you come to me once more? What do you want from me?!" The wind blew by and it had suddenly become silent, the sound of his sibilings had vanished and it was as if he were in another world; cold, dark and alone. He took a step forward, reaching out as if there was something he could grab and know he was all right, but there was nothing, nor was it going to be safe.

What do I want? I want you to know nothing but the truth...

"The truth...?" he asked without knowing he did so, "What do you know about the truth? How could you possibly know anything when you don't know what's been going on. Unless, of course, you are some sort of Wizard with a crystal ball." A few minutes had passed and then the voice spoke again.

I am like a wizard, but I'm not one like those with pity excuses for magic. I'm more powerful then that...

"If you are a wizard, prove it," said Keitaro, "Prove to me you are what you say you and maybe I shall listen to what you have to say, or maybe you are afraid to give me proof?"

I fear nothing. I can prove to you that I am what I say I am... What would you like me to do?

"Um..." Keitaro began, but then stopped and decided to think it through a bit and then it came to him, "Appear before me. Show me who you are so that I may be able to see the voice." Silence once again; there was nothing for a while. Keitaro turned and looked around, nothing. It was as if this wizard was afraid to show himself, as if he didn't want Keitaro see him for reasons unknown, "Well? Will you answer me or not? Will you not show me the face of the man I speak with?" Keitaro jumped at the feel of a hand upon his shoulder and he did not turn.

I will show you who I am in due time, but for now I will share with you the same face you bear...

Keitaro turned slowly, nervous, but still curious and before him stood an older version of himself. It was indeed someone who beared the same looks as he did, yet he could see something within the man's eyes. Anger, cruelty and malicious. Keitaro made a motion, smacking the hand away from his shoulder and standing back. This man was not kind, he could tell by the way he smiled. It was a sinister smile and it did not greet him like Van's did. The man approached him, reaching for him as if he wanted to strangle him, to end his life at some point.

"W-who are you?!" shouted Keitaro, "What is this?!" Nobody answered and the strange man continued to approach him while he continued to retreat, "Answer me!"

Still nothing. After half an hour of retreating from this unknown person who looked like him, the voice began to talk.

Keitaro de Fanel... You're real name is Keitaro Albatou... you are not the son of Van de Fanel, you are the son of a man who goes by the name of Dilandau Albatou and it is time that you return to him...

"No... No, you are lying!" Keitaro couldn't think straight and he grabbed his head, so much suddenly filling his mind, "You are lying to me! My father is Van de Fanel, Van de Fanel!" The man grabbed him and started to shake him and with the sudden shaking, Keitaro screamed. He screamed to the point where he was back in the garden, standing before the pond and the man who looked like him wasn't there. He was no longer being shaken like a rattle and before him was his mother, Hitomi. She had ventured into the garden to watch over them and saw Keitaro standing there as if someone had struck him with an arrow.

"Keitaro, are you all right?" she asked, worried and concerned for him, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Keitaro pushed her away and stood back, looking at her. Hitomi grabbed at her chest, shocked that Keitaro would push her away, "K-Keitaro...?" He couldn't help but look at her and then she gasped, nearly having a heart-attack. He was glaring at her the way Dilandau did when she was but 14; that same murderous look.

"WHY?!" he shouted at her, his voice resembling Dilandau's, "Why did you hide this from me?! Why did you lie to me?! WHY?! Why didn't you tell me who my real father was?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Hitomi stood back a bit, even more in shock, "My name isn't Keitaro de Fanel, it's Keitaro Albatou! I am the son of a man who looks like he kills for the very taste of satisfaction! Why mother, why?! Why did you hide something such as this from me? Did you not think for a moment that maybe I had the right to know who my TRUE father is, who's blood I share?" Hitomi was speechless, she had nothing to say. Keitaro was right, he was right about everything. She had no right to hide the truth from him and to know that he found out on his own or from the help of somebody just made things worse.

"Keitaro... I... what... I'm sorry," she blurted out, "You are too young to know such things! I couldn't just tell you that your father is Dilandau, I couldn't. He isn't a good person, he's cruel! He is not your father! Van is, Van is your father!"

"NO, HE'S NOT!" and with that, Keitaro turned away from her and ran off. He left her there to fall into her own grave, crying. He did not want to see her, nor speak to her. To know that she had been lying to him and not telling him the truth; he also began to wonder why she didn't stay with Dilandau and why she married Van. Keitaro wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything concerning him and this man, Dilandau Albatou.

Sunset...

"Allen Schezar, Knight of Asturia and Captain of the Knights of Fanelia, I hereby sentence you to the Kingdom of Asturia and banish you from Fanelia until further notice. For sleeping with the Queen of Fanelia, I command that you be given 50 lashes and 10 more if the possibility of thinking of her more then just your queen," replied the King of Fanelia, Van de Fanel. He couldn't look into Allen's eyes, nor could he look over to Hitomi, whom was sitting away from him, two guards next to her. He turned towards Hitomi and looked at his scroll, so he wouldn't be able to see her, "Hitomi de Fanel, Queen of Fanelia... I hereby place you under arrest; you shall be locked within your chambers... and only allowed to roam the castle, you may not leave for anything at all. You are not to come see me unless I call for you and you shall be escorted by two guards at all times... this is, until further notice." With this said and done, Allen was soon taken out of the castle and lead towards the exit of the whole Kingdom with a fleet of Fanelia Soliders behind him and Hitomi was taken away as well. Van looked over at the children and signaled for someone to take them to the castle, then he turned, sighed and walked behind them. With what was said and done, he felt even more terrible. Van knew that this wasn't the end, but the beginning.

Author's note: Greetings to all. Sorry if it took a while to get Chapter 17 done. I had a bit of a writer's block and couldn't really focus on the story. My mind has been elsewhere as of late and i'mjust a bit tired, but I will try and start Chapter 18 ASAP. Anywho, please enjoy this chapter and have a good day. Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18: Gone

Chapter 18: Gone

Several months have passed...

Rain. It continued to pour since the day Allen was sent to Asturia and banished from Fanelia until further notice. Everything had suddenly fallen into a world of chaos and void. Sitting in his chambers quietly with just a single candle lit, Van covered his face with both his hands and wept. He couldn't remember the last time he was full of such sorrow, but nothing could compare with this. Not only had he lost trust in his best friend, but his wife as well. Why had Hitomi married him if she was in love with Allen? He shook his head and ran his hands through his raven black hair, looking up and thinking in silence. Slowly he laid back into his bed, cold and very alone. Van hadn't slept alone in awhile, a long time actually. It was warm and nice to have someone you loved sleep right next to you. Now it wasn't possible anymore. He couldn't just allow Hitomi to enter his chambers willingly anymore. It wasn't as simple as before. She betrayed him and it hurt. He gave Hitomi his heart and she dropped it, shattering it into more then a million pieces. He turned over, thinking still and wondering if maybe he should banish Hitomi elsewhere. Banish her as far away from him as possible, but for some reason he couldn't. Van still loved her and couldn't bare to let her go; she was also bearing his child.

The king quickly sat up when he heard a knock at his door. He stood and walked over to the window, looking down and softly said, "You may enter..." The knob turned and the door opened, it was Sanyu. She entered, slow and tired, looking as if she had not slept well the last few days. Van looked towards her, a bit concerned and offered her a seat. Sanyu sat down and buried herself within her arms, crying. Gently he placed a hand on each shoulder trying to comfort her the best her could. The crying stopped a few minutes after and soon it became as silent as Van was earlier when he was alone.

"Is it true..." she sobbed. Van looked confused, he had no idea what she was talking about, "Is it true... that you are not... my father?" Van removed his hands from her, and stepped back a bit. His right hand came up over his eyes and then through his hair; Sanyu kept her gaze on him. From the way he reacted to her question, she knew it was answered and began to cry again, shaking and gripping tightly to herself, "WHY!" She suddenly became hysterical, standing and kicking over the chair. Van quickly grabbed her, trying to calm her down the best he could.

"Sanyu, calm down!" she felt her knees become weak, almost dropping to the floor. Van held her up, "Sanyu... I don't know how to explain this to you. I know it's not easy... I'm sorry." She started to punch him, crying still and struggling some. Van couldn't help but hold her and cry along with her, he felt terrible. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know either and though she was not blood, he loved Sanyu because he was the one who helped raise her. She was his daughter in his heart.

After much crying, Sanyu fell asleep in Van's arms. Life is never simple for a king, thought Van. He picked Sanyu up, taking his robes and covering her small body with it and carefully, he walked her to her room at a slow pace. Gently he placed Sanyu in her bed and kissed her softly on the forehead and gripped her petite hand.

"Forgive me, Sanyu... someday things will be better, I promise." whispered Van and with that, he got up and walked out of the room.

"Your highness, please eat," said one of the maids, "If you do not eat, the child in your womb will die." Hitomi sat up and pulled her tray towards her, knowing that she might kill her baby, she decided to eat. Hitomi did not want to suffer anymore then she already has, though it was her fault to begin with. The maid left the room, bowing to Hitomi. After she left, there was a knock on the door. Quickly, she fixed her unkempt hair and tried to look proper incase it was Van.

"You may enter," she sounded terrible. The door was opened by a servant and Van entered; how ironic thought Hitomi, "Good morning, Van..." She looked down, she couldn't look at Van, nor have him glare at her. Her body began to tremble, fear of what Van might do to her.

"You shall know me as 'your highness' and I've come to see if you health has improved," I have to be cold, Hitomi, thought Van, I have to treat you this way in order for you not to betray me again. Hitomi placed both her hands upon her stomache, she felt as if someone had punched her there, but it was only the cold breeze she felt coming from Van. I deserve it, she thought. I deserve everything for I am nothing but horrid. Van walked over and sat next to her on the bed, placing his hand on hers and leaning in, kissing her gently on the cheek. It was the only kindness he could give her, "Leave us..." The rest of the servants in the room, along with the guards all bowed and walked out. The door shut behind them and Van stood, walking away from Hitomi, back turned against her. He stood by the window and looked outside, hoping that he would see Tristan running around with Keitaro, but instead he saw the gardener tending to the plants, "Hitomi... I can't apologize for the way I'm treating you. It's how things have to be... I wish things hadn't gone this way, maybe it would have been better if you had been honest from the start. Maybe it would have been better if you had chosen him." Hitomi looked at him, her eyes filling up with tears, becoming even more red then they had already been. Her body began to tremble as he spoke and all she could do was cry and hold her stomache.

"Van... I know that sorry won't work. I know you could never forgive me for what I have done, but I truly am... sorry. I never meant to hurt you, never. I did love you, no, I do love you Van. I love you very much. My love for Allen has faded. I promise you, it's gone," it was as if she was begging him to take her back, to forgive her for everything she had done. Van felt a sense of rage and anger grow, he knew she was lying. It was the way she spoke, the tone of her voice. He gripped tightly and turned to her, the look of anger in his face and a few tears shown.

"Do not speak his name in my presence," he said. He felt like slapping her, but she was already suffering enough, "Hitomi, not matter what you say to me, I cannot believe a single word you speak. You lied to me, betrayed me and most of all, broke my heart when I had entrusted it to you. I loved you, Hitomi. Nay, I still love you and it hurts to even stare at you. Look at you! Look at what you have done to us, to yourself. The only thing I believe right now is that you bear my child. The child that is actually mine and rightful heir to my throne. I've done everything for you, Hitomi. Everything... I gave Keitaro a home, loved him as if he were my own. I even kept him safe from that monster. I wrote down with my own blood that he is to take my throne when I pass. God and now... Sanyu and Tristan. they aren't even my blood and I love them! Sanyu came to me last night, crying. She went insane and she's only a child! What's next! What's next, Hitomi!" She flinched at all his words, shaking and crying, "God... I can't even..." and with that he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Van... Van... I'm sorry. VAN!" she screamed, sobbing. Hitomi got up, throwing the tray and running to the door, grabbing the knob. He locked the door. She began to bang at the door, crying and screaming, "Van, please! VAN!" He stood before the door and looked at the guards.

"Do not let her leave this room. Allow only the maids come and the children," he said silently so that Hitomi could not hear him, "If there are any problems with her, notify me immediatly." The nodded, Van turned and walked away from them, Hitomi still banging at the door screaming his name.

Night had come within an instant, a guard ran down the corridors soaking wet. It felt like he was running for hours until he finally reach the king, panting and knocking at his door rather hard. After a few knocks, the guard let himself into the king's chambers, though disrespectfully, Van allowed it knowing that it must be extremely important.

"What is it?" asked Van, his eyes wide and curious, "What is so important that you had to knock down my door? Is something the matter? Is it Hitomi?" The guard shook his head, trying his best to catch his breath. He dropped to one knee, looking up at the king with one eye closed.

"Sir... huff Keitaro is... huff..." Van grabbed the guard by the shoulders and shook him. The guard swallowed hard, "Keitaro is gone!" Van got up fast and ran out of his room and towards Keitaro's. The guard, when finally done catching his breath, went and followed the king.

"Keitaro!" shouted Van, opening the door and looking around, "Keitaro! Where are you!" He looked under the bed, in the closet and then in the bathroom. Where had Keitaro gone and why did he leave? Van literally flipped the room around, searching for him and then, began to look for any clues leading to his son's disappearance, "KEITARO! ...GUARDS!" A few came scrambling in and he ordered them to search everywhere for Keitaro, to find him and if not, to find anything leading to him. His next thought came quickly and he ran to find Tristan, he too was missing. What the hell is going on, thought Van. Then he went towards Sanyu's room. Thank god, she's still here. He called for more guards, "Protect and watch over the princess." They nodded and did what they were told, in the meantime, Van rushed to Hitomi's room. She was sleeping soundly. Good. It began to rain harder, Van ran outside becoming soaked in the process. He thought perhaps Keitaro and Tristan were hiding in their treehouse, or the garden shed. They weren't. He punched at nothing, angry and worried. What was he to do now? As he walked back inside, a guard came running to him with a sheet of paper. Van opened it and read:

To his highness, Van de Fanel.

The child in which you have known to be yours is now in the hands of his true bloodline. He will grow to destory you along with me. As for the other, he will die by the hands of his own brother. Farewell.

"NO!" screamed Van, crunching the paper in his hands, "Call forth every guard on duty and off, send message to all known allies and..." he cringed a bit, gripping the paper in his hands, "Bring Allen Schezar... his banishment ends for now." This was what Van thought best; get Allen. Van knew this was just the beginning and now, it was time to finally finish this war between Dilandau and himself. To finish it, once and for all.

Author's note: Wow, I finally finished Chapter 18. Amazing. Anywho, I'm not quite happy with how this chapter turned out. I had to re-read Chapters 1 through 17 in order to come up with this. Hopefully, I won't take too long on Chapter 19 and that it won't turn out to be crap. Well, hope you like and enjoy. For now, Ja ne.


End file.
